Gengetsu
by Sarudoshi
Summary: 'The moon waxes and wanes... But no matter what, I will always stay at your side.' Hakuouki Reimeiroku told from my OC's POV, 1st person. Rated M for language and smut moments. no lemons, sorry. Souji/OC. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _here it is! okay, now keep in mind that this isn't being told from Ibuki's POV, it's being told from _**Kawa's**_. anyway, there's not much else to put so enjoy, kay?_

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me._

* * *

A soft sigh escaped.  
This place was too cramped; I didn't understand why my brother was putting up with it.

I looked around at the green surrounding the closed-in courtyard, glancing at the well in the distance; another sigh escaped me as my legs kicked aimlessly beneath the wooden porch.

Okay, maybe this place wasn't _too_ bad. It was peaceful, from time to time.

"Oi, brat." A voice declared, perking my ears; I looked up at the owner of the voice and met the beady black eyes of a man with short graying black hair wearing a topknot and a constipated expression on his kiss-ass face.

"Niimi, what the hell do you want?" I demanded, glowering up at him.

The man sniffed and returned the glower. "Don't address me so callously, girl. If you have time to daydream, you've got time to help with lunch. Get moving." He quipped.

I bristled. "You don't tell me what to do, so why should I listen to **you**?" I spat, straightening to my feet and standing my full height.

His lip curled into a sneer. "Because I am one rank above your brutish brother." He replied snidely.

"Why you…" I began to growl, my blood boiling as he dare insult my brother.

"Oi, Kawa-chan, there y'are! C'mon, the guys are waiting for you to come train with us." Another voice spoke behind me before a lanky arm slung around my waist almost in a possessive motion.

I looked up at the second voice's owner and met a pair of jade green eyes; I smiled a little, nodding. "Right," I replied, letting his arm squeeze my waist before he steered me in the opposite direction Niimi was going in and out to the front of compound.

We both heaved a sigh of relief when we were free of his presence.  
I looked up at the lanky brunette and smirked. "Smooth." I mused.

Okita Souji chuckled and his arm on my waist squeezed gently. "It beats havin' his guts spilled over the nice clean porch," he said lightly, his green eyes looking away as he smirked with me.

I rolled my eyes and felt a grin spread across my face at the prospect. "Yer no fun, not letting me kill him." I griped.

Souji laughed softly and smiled. "Easy, princess; if anythin', I'd gladly kill him for you." He mused nonchalantly, keeping the teasing glint in his eye despite his effortless vow.

I felt my cheeks warm and I rolled my eyes again. "So long as I get to stick the blade in his damn heart," I wagered.  
He placed his free hand over his forehead in mock dramatics. "You take the fun out of everything, my beautiful princess!" He cried.

I snorted and started laughing again, my right elbow stabbing into his left side. "'Princess' my ass! Ya should know by now that I'm not a princess," I said, wrinkling my nose at the prospect.

Souji's face contorted into a pout, forcing another giggle from me; he sighed as his arm lifted to hug my shoulders, pressing my forehead to his lips. "Ya still are to me." He said in a low tone, kissing my forehead before his arm dropped from my shoulders.

I felt my cheeks warm again and I looked away. "Such a charmer," I said with a sigh, scowling up at him.  
He smiled and looked down at me with one green eye. "I ain't hearin' any complaints yet," he mused.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk at his side to the front of the compound.

Okita Souji was my best friend.  
When we first met, he hit on me, but after that we somehow managed to become friends.  
Of course he would take any chance he could get to flirt with me, being the lecherous bastard that he was, but he was never serious about it; once or twice when we would talk I would see a warm light shine in his green eyes, but I usually accosted it to him thinking about something else during the conversation.  
He usually looked out for me when my brother didn't, making sure I didn't get into any trouble I couldn't get myself out of.

A hand ruffled my hair, jerking me from my thoughts. "Yo, you still in there?" He wondered curiously; his green eyes stared at me imploringly as  
I blinked.

I scowled slightly and sighed, shaking his hand off. "Yeah, I'm okay." I replied, crossing my arms at my chest.

"It's about time ya got here, Souji! We were all wonderin' where the hell you'd gotten to," a voice groaned nearby, perking my ears; I looked at the owner of the voice to meet the familiar light blue eyes and brown spiked hair of Nagakura Shinpachi.

The third tall man sitting on the steps perked up at seeing me with Souji; his gold eyes softened. "Now we know why you took so long, Souji. Mornin', Kawa-chan," Harada Sanosuke said lightly.

Souji sighed dramatically and slung his arm around my shoulders, holding me close. "Yeah, we were too busy makin' love in my room to remember sparring practice!" He exclaimed.

My cheeks flared brightly and I shoved him away.

**_THWACK_**.

"Lecherous bastard, that's a load of shit and you know it!" I barked indignantly, glaring up at him as he rubbed his head gingerly where the large bump appeared.

Shinpachi snickered from his spot standing near Sanosuke. "Wasn't it gonna happen anyway? You two are so damn close to each other it's only a matter of time!" He said lightly.

Souji's cheeks colored a shade of light red as I blinked.

**_THWACK_**.

"Idiot, didn't yer mother teach ya manners? Ya should know better than to heckle a lovely lady like Kawa-chan," Sanosuke scolded his best friend, seeing him rub his head gingerly.

It was Souji's turn to snicker; he covered his mouth with his hand as he rubbed his nose gingerly. "Pfeh, Sano-san's got a point," he said cheekily.

Shinpachi huffed and made a face similar to a pout. "Piss off, Okita." He grumbled in reluctant defeat.

I felt a smile form on my lips as I couldn't help but giggle at Shinpachi's expression. "Don't be sore, Shinpatsu, it's all good." I chided lightly.

Shinpachi looked at me and his blue eyes softened lightly before he chuckled. "Whatever ya say, Sword Princess." He said.  
My cheeks colored red; I huffed. "Shut up," I griped, looking away.

"Oi, where's the pipsqueak?" Souji asked, noticing the third member of the trio of baboons was absent.

"He's lookin' after some guy Serizawa-san found on the road." Sano replied with a loose shrug.

I lifted a brow. "Is the guy hurt?" I wondered.

Shinpachi shrugged. "Dunno sounds like he is, if he's been bedridden since he got here." He said.  
I looked at the porch behind us, wondering who this newcomer was that was taken in by Serizawa.

::::::::::oOo:::::::::::

The blue-haired boy stiffened when he started to unsheathe his sword.

**_THWACK_**.

"Ow, what the hell, Kawa-chan?" He griped, rubbing his head gingerly as I scowled at him.

"Idiot, how many times have I told you to not heckle the hell outta the guys around here?" I scolded, meeting his slightly annoyed green eyes.

Souji huffed and looked away sorely; the blue-haired boy looked at me in surprise.

I met his gaze, staring at his orange eyes and smiling slightly. "Ignore this clown; he's just messing with your head. Are you the new guy the boys have been talking about?" I wondered.

He nodded, his eyes flying to the _katana_ at my right hip before lifting up to meet my gray eyes. "Yeah, but why… why's a woman wearing a _katana_?" He asked confusedly.

I blinked before smirking slightly. "I get that a lot. My name's Kawa. This jerk is Souji." I jerked a thumb at my friend before meeting the boy's orange eyes again. "What's your name?" I wondered.

He quieted at seeing that I looked nice, a slight smile on his mouth. "Ibuki, Ibuki Ryunosuke." He replied.

I smiled lightly. "Cool name, Ibuki-kun." I said; this kid didn't look to be much older than Todou Heisuke.  
His cheeks colored in embarrassment before he spluttered a huff and looked away. "T-thanks," he grumbled.

I chuckled softly. _Cute_, I thought.

"There you two are, Okita-kun, Yasakawa-kun," a calm voice said, perking my ears as we looked to see Sannan-san walking towards us from the main building.

"Way ta ruin things, Sannan-san! Ibuki and I were just about to fight over Kawa-chan!" Souji pouted.

I cuffed him. "Idiot, don't start with that!" I barked.

"I doubt it'd be an eventful match, Okita-kun," Sannan-san offered.  
Souji 'humphed' and looked away; I snickered.

"Besides, Hijikata-kun will yell up a storm if you got too rowdy." He added.

_That's true_, I thought with an inward wince; if anything, my brother was famous for his lectures.

"'Rowdy'? What a thing to say, Sannan-san," Souji griped, straightening from leaning onto the well. "Besides, he started it." He said, indicating Ibuki.

"And you're the one who set him up," Sannan-san mused, looking at Ibuki. "I do believe you're the one Serizawa-san rescued, aren't you; have you recovered from your injuries?" He asked.

"Yeah; where is that Serizawa guy now, anyway?" Ibuki returned.

"Serizawa-san is currently out. I believe he'll come back tonight." Sannan-san said.  
"He's out, huh?" He wondered.

"What do you need with Serizawa-san?" He asked.

"I was told to thank him for saving me before I go." Ibuki replied.

"Wait a sec, you're not gonna thank Kondou-san?" Souji piped up, seeming to confuse the boy.

"'Kondou-san'?" He repeated.

"He's the highest-ranking member in the Roshigumi." I answered calmly.  
Sannan-san sighed a little. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him." He offered, turning to lead the way to the main building.

Ibuki glanced back at us before he followed him wordlessly.

* * *

A slight sigh escaped me as I listened into the conversation; even though I sighed, my hands were balled into fists at my sides as I heard the terse tone that bastard was using.

"How dare you take that tone with me?!" The older man snarled.

I glanced from the doorway to see his face looked blank, calm; but I knew better than to think he was taking that man's words without feeling pissed.

"Care to repeat that, Hijikata?" He drawled. "You bastard, what did you say?" He sounded like he was growling.

"I'll say it as many times as it takes: we're new in Kyoto, so keep your 'playing around' in the red-light district within reason. You aren't the only ones who have to stay here." Hijikata Toshizou, my half-brother, spat frostily.

"Hijikata-kun, how dare you speak that way to Serizawa-sensei?!" The sneering voice of Niimi (I recognized it anywhere) snapped reproachfully.

"He has every right to speak that way to a drunken old dog." I declared as I stepped out from the doorway to walk to my brother's side; I glowered from Niimi to the old bastard himself, Serizawa Kamo. "Especially when he comes back past curfew." I added in a soft growl.

"Yasakawa, stay out of this," Toshi hissed from the corner of his mouth.

"Keep your nose to your own affairs, you cheap whore." Niimi spat.

I bristled as my hand lowered to the hilt of my _katana_. "So long as you keep your _ass-kissin_' _mouth_ **_shut_**." I spat.

"Mind your place here, degenerate slut." Serizawa snarled at me; I looked up and met his beady gray eyes.  
I spat at him, the spittle hitting his left cheek. "**My place**?!" I snarled back.

His fan-wielding hand lashed out to slap me.  
Toshi blocked his swinging hand with his wrist, shoving me behind him.

"Nii-san," I began in surprise.

"Kawa, be _quiet_." He snapped at me.

I quieted at his sharp tone and nodded, glowering daggers up at Serizawa and reluctantly releasing the hilt of my _katana_.

"I don't care if you're from the Mito Tenguto; if you're going to throw your status as a samurai in our faces as well as insult my kin, don't do anything to give us reason to complain." Toshi growled.

"Bastard!" Serizawa snarled as he hit him on the temple with his fan.

I widened my eyes slightly, looking at my brother, at Serizawa; my hand was on the hilt again.

"Why didn't you dodge; did you assume that I was going to stop?" He spat.

"I wasn't going to dodge it regardless of whether you stopped or not." He replied frostily, his violet eyes sharp. "I didn't say anything wrong, and neither did my sister." He stated.

Serizawa huffed and removed his fan from my brother's forehead, walking past him. "It wouldn't inconvenience us if we were to stop working together. If you don't like my methods, you're free to return to Edo whenever you like." He mused before continuing on his merry way.

I glowered after his leave as he beckoned his three men after him; I spat after them, huffing. "Ass-kissers." I grumbled.

Toshi sighed before he looked at me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Never better. Are you?" I returned.

He smirked. "Contemplating killing that old dog, but other than that, likewise." He replied; I giggled.  
"At last, we agree on something," I mused with a sigh.

"Are you alright, Hijikata-kun, Yasakawa-kun?" Sannan-san asked as he came forward.  
We both looked to see everyone was gathered.

"Y-you guys heard everything?" I balked.

"Yeah, we heard that old bastard yellin' at ya. Y'know, Hijikata-san, if it's alright with you I'll kill him in his sleep." Souji piped up; I noticed his face was stoic, his green eyes dangerously narrowed, before he spoke, his green eyes taking on that teasing glint they normally held. He smirked. "Any old shitface that threatens to slap a lovely woman like Kawa is considered dead in my book." He added with a cat-like smile.

I blushed and smiled kindly at him, huffing. "Calm yourself, killer. He's going to taste my sword sooner or later, hopefully sooner." I teased.

"Well whether there's trouble or not, that man will clash with others simply by being alive." Toshi mused as he walked towards the gathered men.

I followed calmly, perking up when Souji came toward me and slung his arm around my shoulders.  
"No boundaries, either," I mused.

Souji huffed as his arm stiffened around my shoulders. "Apparently; he tries to slap ya again and I'll run him through." He wagered, perking my ears.  
I smiled softly up at him and shook my head. "Honestly," I muttered.

I knew I wasn't taking him seriously. Souji was serious about what he said, though; I could tell. He despised Serizawa more than I cared to admit, and if that old dog threatened Kondou-san or Toshi or me, there was no doubt in my mind that Souji would cut him to shreds. Even though Souji was lecherous and teasing and maybe a little sadistic, he was protective of me.

I didn't know if it was because he felt love for me or it was chivalry, but that was one thing about him I couldn't ever complain about.

* * *

A/N: _hope you guys enjoyed the first chap! it gets better so look forward to that, neh?_

**_-  
Souji_**: oi,** review **porcelain-chan's story, neh? otherwise i might hafta kill ya.. B'3  
**_  
Kawa_**: *sucker-punches his nose* just review. he won't kill ya.. if he does, he's a dead man walkin'. |'O  
-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _not much to put, other than look forward to reading more drama yeah? also, still being told from Kawa's POV. enjoy!_

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me._

* * *

I sweatdropped a little when he dragged me by the hand into the courtyard to my brother's room. "What's the hurry for?" I wondered confusedly.

He glanced at me and smirked. "That is classified, Kawa-chan," he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes.  
But now that I listened to my brother's voice, he did sound off: it was rare to hear him sound so ecstatic.

"I thought it was unusual to hear Hijikata-san sound so excited." Souji commented as he looked into the room.

"Souji," a second voice said, perking my ears; I poked my head past him to meet a pair of cool blue eyes partially covered by raven black hair.  
I blushed a little when he stared at me.

"If it isn't Hajime-kun," Souji said lightly, breaking us from the staring contest.

I looked at him and then at the stranger. "'Hajime-kun'?" I repeated to myself.

Souji smirked slightly and ruffled my hair. "Saitou Hajime." He informed, perking my ears.

I nodded and bowed my head slightly, smiling at him. "It's nice to meet you then, Saitou-kun." I said.

Toshi smirked slightly at me. "Yasakawa, my half-sister." He informed Saitou.  
He blinked. "'Half-sister'? Hijikata-san, I wasn't aware you had family elsewhere," he said thoughtfully.  
His eyes glanced at me before he huffed under his breath. "It's a long story, I'll explain later." He replied with a shrug.

Saitou looked at me and he returned the nod, a faint smile flickering on his pale face. "The pleasure's mine, Yasakawa-san," he returned.

Souji huffed and slung his arm around my shoulders. "Look at that, you two look to be tha best of friends already!" He said lightly.

I looked up at him and smirked, rolling my eyes. "It's Kawa, by the way. I prefer 'Kawa'." I said, punching his side affectionately.

Saitou nodded again. "'Kawa' it is." He said with another faint smile.

I smiled lightly.

"Now there's a face I haven't seen in a while!" Sano exclaimed as he, Shinpachi and Heisuke showed up.  
_Oh God, here we go_, I thought with a roll of my eyes; when the three baboons got together, there was bound to be _some_ sort of chaos afoot.

Souji's arm on my shoulders squeezed. "C'mon, let's join the party," he said with a smirk.  
I looked at him and giggled softly, nodding. "Fine, if you insist," I said teasingly.

He chuckled and dragged me with him into the room.

* * *

The loud '_clack_' of wood clashing with wood rang in the air like a sharp din.  
I looked between the sparring samurai, my left hand supporting my chin as I sat on the steps of the main temple.  
_  
'Quit worryin', we're gonna be just fine!' Souji had smiled his cat smile at me._

'**That**_ puts me at ease.' I'd rolled my eyes. 'I'm still gonna watch, to make sure you don't act like the idiot you are,' I'd wagered pointedly._

He'd smirked and ran a hand through my hair, kissing my forehead. 'It's great ta know you've got faith in me, princess,' he'd said gently.  
I'd spluttered a scoff and shoved him off me, blushing. 'Shut up and try not to ruin Saitou's face, will ya?' I'd scolded.

He'd laughed lightly before walking ahead of me with Saitou at his side.

I huffed to myself at the memory, pursing my lips.

Souji was always too cocky.  
I smiled softly at watching them spar, releasing my chin to lean back onto the steps.

But maybe that's what I liked most about him… when his cockiness wasn't pissing me off, that is.

The _shinai_ clashed again and again, the '_clack_' sound getting louder with each blow.

This Hajime guy, he was good. If he was able to clash with Souji without making a fool of himself, he was really good.

Time seemed to stand still as they both went for the kill.  
Dust flew in the air.

I widened my eyes slightly.

Souji stood stock-still, _shinai_ lifted for the final blow, with a look of shock written across his handsome face; Hajime's _shinai_ touched the left side of Souji's ribcage, his body dropped into a kneeling stance.

_Whoa_.

His face split into a smile of reluctant defeat, his green eyes closing serenely. "You got one in." He said.  
I smirked slightly, straightening from sitting on the steps to hop the last two and walk forward as they drew back to their original spots and bowed respectively to each other.

"Hajime-kun, have you changed the way you lunge; did you undergo training at a different dojo or something?" Souji wondered.

He looked surprised for a moment. "No, I don't believe I've changed my style." He replied.

"Well if you did or not, you were pretty good." I mused as I came to stand beside Souji.

Saitou smiled slightly at my compliment, lowering his gaze. "Thank you. I noticed you're also left-handed, judging by the fact your _katana_ is at your right instead of left." He replied, lifting his gaze so his blue eyes met my gray.

I felt my cheeks warm a little and I smiled. "No problem, and yeah, guilty as charged." I said lightly.

Souji huffed as he slung his arm around my hips, smirking down at me. "Now, now, Hajime-kun, don't go stealin' my girl from me. I'd hafta kill ya if y'ever kissed her." He said teasingly as he held me close.

My cheeks warmed again and I scowled patiently up at him. "Honestly, Souji," I grumbled.

Saitou smiled patiently. "Not to be offensive, but I have no interest in 'stealing your girl'. Besides, Hijikata-san wouldn't be too pleased about it either." He remarked.

I blushed again and spluttered a huff, slipping free of Souji's arm. "I'm not an inanimate object! And I sure as hell am not 'your girl', Okita Souji." I added indignantly, glaring daggers at his slightly baffled green eyes.

Souji scoffed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez, yer no fun at all, Kawa-chan," he griped.

I huffed again and walked away.

"Oi, where're ya going?" He called.

"Away from you!" I returned.

Honestly, was that all I was to him? A prize? A piece of meat?

Sometimes you can be so damn arrogant, Souji...!

:::::::::oOo:::::::::

A knock sounded on my door.

"What is it?" I asked around the polishing cloth I had in my mouth, looking at the shiny blade of my _katana_.

"Dinner's ready, you coming out?" His voice asked from the other side of the door, perking my ears.

I scoffed and pulled the cloth from my mouth to wipe the blade again. "I'm not hungry, go on without me." I replied dismissively.  
An exasperated sigh sounded outside. "Kawa, come on, I know you're starving." He said patiently.

I scowled and felt my cheeks warm at his too-correct assumption. "Piss off." I snapped.

He seemed to grumble something under his breath before the door slid open.  
The light from the dying sun illuminated my room, bathing it in the pinkish-orange light; I looked up from inspecting the blade again to see him standing in the doorway.

A frown crossed my face. "Didn't I just tell you to go? I'll be fine." I declared.

Souji scowled knowingly at me before he entered and closed the door behind his entrance, sauntering to sit infront of me. "I heard ya loud and clear. I just came to see if you were alright." He replied calmly.

I kept the frown on my brow. "I'm perfectly fine…" I quieted when my stomach growled loudly, feeling my cheeks warm in embarrassment.

He smirked and coughed to hide a chuckle, his green eyes sparkling. "Liar." He scolded.

I looked away, looking down at my _katana_ before lifting the cloth to scrub at a smudge on the blade. "Shut up," I grumbled.

Souji exhaled and reached to place his hand on mine, his larger hand covering my smaller one; I looked up to meet his green eyes, seeing that his patience was starting to wane beneath his poker face expression.

"You're still pissed about earlier." It wasn't a question.

My cheeks warmed again; I tore my gaze away, lowering my eyes. "What's it to you? There are plenty of other girls out there in the capital for you to pester and swoon." I snapped cattily.

He let the chuckle slip this time, letting it come out into the air softly. "That's true, there are… But none of them are like you." He replied, perking my ears.

I looked up at him from beneath black lashes, lifting a brow. "Then why do you treat me like if I'm a prize around the boys? I don't see any of them like that." I wondered, his hand lifting from mine to let me sheathe the _katana_.

Souji seemed to roll his eyes. "As comforted as I am to know that tidbit, I know how they think; better than you do, anyway. I've known them longer. Besides," he lifted his hand to tilt my chin up, his green eyes piercing my gray gaze. I fought a shiver at seeing him look so serious, "the only reason I treat you like that is because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. And the idea of any other man touchin' you pisses me off. I'd have to kill 'im, to be honest." He explained, his voice lowered and softened.

I felt my cheeks warm; I lowered my gaze to the sheathed _katana_ in my lap. "But why **me**?" I wondered softly; I knew now what he was trying to say by saying what he said, but a part of me strongly wanted to hear it come straight from the cocky horse's mouth.

He groaned softly in impatience. "Damn it all, Kawa…" He grumbled.

I looked up at him sharply. "Souji, I want to know! Please." I added quietly, glaring into his green eyes.

Souji looked stoic for a split second before he inclined his head to mine, his forehead almost touching my own; I felt my cheeks burn humbly as I stared into his hard and raw gaze. "Because I love you." He replied quietly, surprising me; his lips lowered to press onto mine, kissing me.

My face burned red as I soaked in what he said, his hard green eyes that looked like hard jade; I closed my eyes and kissed back gingerly, feeling his hand at my chin drift to my cheek.

A soft groan escaped him as it felt like he smiled against my lips. "Easy there, princess," he crooned gently; his right hand lifted to cradle the back of my head and incline my mouth forward into his.

I shivered and lifted my hands to stroke his shaggy brick-brown hair, feeling his tongue rove over my lips, seeming to ask if he could go further.  
I nodded slightly, hearing a chuckle in the back of his throat before his tongue prodded my own, exploring my mouth curiously.

A quiet moan escaped me as I curled my fingers in his hair, feeling him lean onto me and make me lean back into the wall.  
Damn he was a good kisser.

Or maybe it was the fact that I'd never kissed a man before that made me think he was good.

I didn't know, but I knew that I didn't want him to stop.

"Souji," I began, panting softly when he kissed down my neck.

He pulled off my neck reluctantly, meeting my gray eyes with hazy green eyes; a smile formed on his lips. "Tired already?" He wondered teasingly.

I made a face, seeing him laugh softly, lowering my gaze and stroking his hair. "Why do you love me?" I wondered quietly, perking his ears.

Souji pulled off a little, wiping his lower lip absently. "Ain't it obvious? I told you before, yer the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Beside the fact that you could possibly kick my ass if ya wanted to." He let out a wry chuckle before he cupped my cheek in his left hand.  
"Even though ya act tough and thick-skinned, I know you're soft and caring on the inside. That alone is worth it for me to kill any bastard like that Serizawa prick that dare threaten you." He admitted, perking my ears.

My cheeks warmed again and I looked away humbly. "Y'really think those things, huh?" I guessed.

He groaned and rolled his eyes; he leaned forward to kiss me hard, passionately; I squeaked slightly in surprise before watching him lean back. "Idiot, of course I do. I wouldn't have chased you this long if I didn't think those things, otherwise." He scolded.

I felt a smile form on my lips before I giggled at his pissy face. "Y'know, you're pretty cute when you're pissy." I mused.

Souji quieted before a sly smirk formed on his lips. "Shut up," he remarked, kissing me again.

I blushed again and smiled, kissing back before letting him pull away. "So was I still invited to dinner?" I wondered innocently.

He rolled his eyes again and sighed. "Smooth," he muttered, leaving me to get to his feet; he reached for my hand, lifting me to my feet. "Come on, it's prolly cold, but it's food nonetheless." He said, opening the door and dragging me out into the twilight by my waist.

I looked at him and giggled softly. "Thanks for checking on me," I said.

Souji smiled and his arm around my waist squeezed affectionately. "No trouble at all, princess," he replied, flashing that cat-like smile at me.  
I laughed quietly.

Even though he said he loved me and we kissed, Souji was still Souji. And that's what I found I loved most about him.

* * *

"It looks like that guy seriously hates our guts." Heisuke relented.

"Serizawa again?" I wondered as I came forward, stopping short of standing next to Ibuki.

"Yeah; he must still bear a grudge against the Honjou Inn incident." He replied.

Ibuki and I lifted a brow. "Honjou Inn?" We repeated in chorus.  
Heisuke looked embarrassed. "Um, well, y'see…" He began.

"Might as well tell them; Hajime-kun doesn't know about it either." Souji commented in lament; I looked at him to see there was a brief darkening in his green eyes that made me wonder just how bad the situation had been.

Ibuki and I listened to the tale of Serizawa getting pissed off because Kondou-san hadn't rented him a room at an inn like he was deigned to do for the group – that is, both Kondou-san's group and Serizawa's group – before they were to enter the city; Serizawa was pissed enough to burn down another building in vain and he forced Kondou-san to get on his hands and knees and beg his forgiveness.

I bristled slightly and glanced over at Souji to see he was stiffened at the memory; _poor Souji_, I thought, looking away. I didn't blame him one bit for feeling like that; Serizawa's badmouthing of my brother was enough to make me draw my own sword against him and stab him in his black heart.

:::::::::oOo:::::::::

I glanced at the blood on the clothes he was washing and scowled slightly, looking away.

What kind of idiot would safehouse a group of ronin bastards anyway?

"…Our fate rests on Serizawa-san's connections and course of actions." Sannan-san's voice stirred me from my thoughts.

I huffed. "I still don't see why ya won't let me stab that prick in his black heart, nii-san," I piped up.

Toshi glanced at me and huffed in return. "If he wasn't holding our fate in his hands, I'd do it myself. No use in allowing a woman to dirty her hands in that manner." He mused, perking my ears.

I pouted. "You're no fun," I said with a sigh.

Souji snickered at my side and ruffled my hair. "Aww c'mon, Hijikata-san, Kawa-chan could do it! Y'know she's been achin' to stab him since he yelled at ya the other night." He chimed.

"Don't goad her, Souji." Toshi reproached, scowling slightly at him. "Honestly, the way you two are it's like having two Souji." He grumbled.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Souji chuckled.

* * *

The sound of someone training stirred me.

I looked up and listened to the night, sitting up in bed.  
Again, the same sound.

I grabbed my _katana_ and slid open my door as quietly as I could, slipping out onto the porch to face the courtyard.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I looked at the lanky figure who was practicing, recognizing that it was Souji.

"Souji?" I called quietly, watching his thrusting of the _katana_ in hand stop when he heard my voice.

His green eyes blinked at me, reminding me of a cat seeing in the darkness; a soft smirk formed on his lips. "Y'should be getting your beauty sleep." He mused.  
I rubbed a bit of sand from my eye, sitting on the porch. "I heard you practicing." I defended.

Souji exhaled and sheathed his _katana_, walking forward to sit next to me. "Must not be cut out to be a ninja, then." He shrugged and lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck.

I giggled softly and smiled. "Obviously." I said, shooting him a teasing look.

He chuckled as his arm folded on my shoulders. "Don't tempt me, princess," he warned.

I raised a brow and smirked. "Or else?" I wondered.

Souji rolled his eyes and returned the smirk, his arm on my shoulders pulling me forward to crush his lips against mine heatedly.  
I squeaked slightly before feeling myself melt at his kiss, my fingers lifting to curl in his shaggy hair as I leaned onto his chest.

He groaned under his breath as his arm on my shoulders dropped to my waist, coiling around it tightly as his tongue shoved into my mouth and twisted with mine.

I moaned softly, blushing at his sudden passion as my fingers trailed from his strong shoulders to his chest that was partially shown from behind the folds of his _kosode_.

A soft hiss caught between his teeth at my touch and I felt him shudder, his arm that wasn't coiled around my waist burying his fingers in my hair as he seemed to ache for more.

I panted as I pulled away from his hungry mouth to breathe, blushing again when his mouth lowered to my neck, leaving a trail of small bites down to my collar bone; my hands flew out from his _kosode_ as I dug my fingers into his brown hair and I tilted my head back.

"S-Souji," I stammered, squeaking when he bit down exceptionally hard on my upper neck.

He groaned a little louder this time, leaving a tender kiss on the spot where he'd bit down hard. "What?" He almost growled, making me shiver.  
I met his green eyes that burned like jade-colored flames, blushing a third time. "I-it's late, and you're sweaty from your training." I pointed out quietly.

Souji pouted, forcing me to fight a smile at seeing him look so cute, before a lightbulb seemed to appear. "I know, but I'll just bunk with you in your room." He said, perking my ears.

I balked. "E-eh?! But Souji…" I began.

He smiled his cat-like smile he knew I loved, winking. "It's a lot easier than tiptoein' back to my room; besides, it's not like we're gonna do anythin'… Unless you _want_ to." He added slyly, the cat-like smile broadening until it almost stretched from ear to ear.

I felt my cheeks burn and I spluttered a huff, getting to my feet. "Come on, and don't try anything." I added warily, scowling at him before I opened my door.

Souji chuckled as he walked in first before I followed, closing the door behind our entrance.

My face warmed as I noticed he was too large for my room, too lanky; I cleared my throat and shrugged past him to pull out a second sleeping _yukata_, tossing it to him.

"I won't peek." I assured him as I turned to the door and let him undress before pulling the _yukata_ on.

He seemed to smirk. "Ya sure you don't want just _one_?" He wondered slyly.

My cheeks burned again before I huffed, crossing my arms at my chest. "Shut up and get dressed." I growled.

Souji snickered to himself as he did as told, letting a calm silence envelop the dark room.

I looked at the various carved nicks and scratches in the wooden frame of the door, releasing a soft sigh.  
A pair of arms draped around my belly, surprising me; I looked up to meet his green eyes that danced with something like glee and pleasure that made my insides knot and a pool of warmth flame up inside my belly.

He brushed strands of hair from my face, a smirk on his lips. "Yer face is gonna be stuck in that pout forever, y'know," he mused.

I blushed again and spluttered a huff, looking away from his green eyes that danced again. "Honestly," I grumbled.

Souji chuckled softly before he released my belly of one hand to tilt my chin up, his forehead touching mine; our lips met again and that same ache seemed to resonate from his body to mine.

I moaned softly and lifted my arms to wrap around the back of his neck as both of his arms slid to my lower belly, squeezing gently as he deepened the kiss.

God, why did he have to be such a good kisser?

Sleep was nagging at the back of my mind now as I felt his arms tighten on my belly almost protectively, his needing mouth never wavering from my own.

I gingerly and reluctantly pulled off his mouth, panting and tilting my head up for air as he rained kisses and tender bites on my neck, his fingers tugging at the collar of my _yukata_.  
He buried his nose into the crook of my neck, sighing quietly. "For complainin' as much as y'do, ya never seem to want me to stop." He mused rather breathlessly.

I felt my cheeks warm at having his breath on my skin, shivering in his arms. "It's getting late," I pointed out, squeaking when he squeezed my belly and nibbled on my throat.

Souji's chuckle rumbled in his chest as he seemed to grin. "You're still cute when you squeak," he mused.

I pouted before exhaling and rolling my eyes, lowering my hands to his arms and unhooking his grip from my belly, leading him to the futon.

He didn't seem to mind me leading him to bed; it was when I offered half of the futon to him that he shook his head.

I tilted my head to one side. "What's wrong?" I wondered, inwardly wondering if he thought the futon was too small for the both of us.

Souji smirked lightly and kissed my forehead. "It'd be easier if I slept sitting against the wall. Never know when one of that bastard's ass-kissers is gonna pop in or something." He offered.

I lowered my gaze, figuring he was right; I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, fine. You sure you're gonna be okay sleeping like that?" I asked, looking at his green eyes again.

He smiled again and shook his head softly. "Peachy, princess." He pulled me into his arms to kiss me lovingly, nearly taking my breath away; he pulled away reluctantly to rest his chin against the top of my forehead. "Get some sleep. Y'need it to look as gorgeous as y'always do." He instructed gently.

I blushed and smiled fondly, letting him kiss my forehead again before nodding. "Alright." I said, slipping out of his arms to crawl back into bed.  
Souji sat down against the wall near my head, a slight sigh escaping him.

"Souji?"

"Mm?"

I glanced at him from over my shoulder. "If your back starts to hurt, you can lie with me." I offered, blushing slightly when I mentally registered what I'd just told him.

His green eyes shined and he smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." He replied, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

I smiled again before I curled up on my side, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

At some point in the rest of the night I distinctly felt his familiar arms wrap around my waist from behind, stirring me a little.  
His voice at my hair soothed my nerves. "Sleep, princess." He crooned softly.

I felt safer with him sleeping next to me for the remainder of the night.

* * *

A/N: _yes, there's a couple of make-out scenes here, but they don't do anything beyond first base. figured i'd put that out._  
_also, there's more Souji/Kawa fluff in this fic so if you ship these two like i'm currently doing, look forward to that. ^^_

_**Saitou**_: ... Porcelain-san asks that you review please. /bows slightly :'l


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _yes the Souji/Kawa ship is set sail! lol i actually like this pairing more lately.. prolly because i like Souji's personality.. anyway~! *coughs*_  
_enjoy the chap!_

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me._

* * *

The morning passed by without any questions.  
Much to our relief.

Toshi didn't bother asking if anything was amiss last night, and I didn't consider prodding so breakfast passed by in a calm manner.  
Most of the day was normal as usual.

Of course Souji stuck to my hip like glue, but then again, that wasn't new to anyone around us, so it was overlooked.

"Oi, Kawa-chan, you come too! I bet ya can handle yer liquor pretty well!" Shinpachi's voice called, perking my ears as the meeting dispersed and Serizawa deemed we should celebrate gaining acceptance from the Aizu Clan by going to drink at Shimabara.

I blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Um, I dunno if I should, Shinpatsu…" I began to try and weasel my way out.

An arm draped over my hips. "Course ya should. It'd be good to have a nicer sight to stare at than the brothel girls." He mused warmly, perking my ears.

I met his green eyes and saw a playful light shine in them; my cheeks colored and I huffed, looking away. "Fine. But I'm only goin' to keep _you_ in line, you letch." I warned, scowling up at him.  
Souji chuckled and smirked. "That's not the _only_ thing ya could keep with me," he mused slyly.

My cheeks burned and I spluttered another huff. "Honestly…" I grumbled.

Saitou seemed to roll his eyes. "It would be good to have some sort of female supervision with the three troublemakers over there," he commented, perking my ears.

I looked at him and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, you've got a point, Saitou-kun." I agreed.  
Souji seemed to pout at his intrusion.

I giggled.

::::::::::::oOo::::::::::::

He had that stoic look on his face again.

I put down my cup, nudging him with my elbow. "Is something wrong?" I wondered quietly.  
That expression meant he was either thinking hard about something or he was contemplating something illegal or immoral.

In this instance, it looked illegal.

"Oi, Okita. You've got an odd sense of taste to stare at us men after comin' to the red-light district." Serizawa commented, his low voice stirring me from my thoughts.

I scowled over at the behemoth prick, looking at Souji concernedly.  
"Not really; I'm not all that interested in places like this." He finally answered coolly.

"Then what're you doing here?" He asked curiously.

A wry smirk crossed his lips. "Isn't it obvious? I thought I might catch a good opportunity to cut ya down if I came with ya." He explained snidely.  
I coughed and almost choked on my drink; Saitou whacked my back to help me regain my breath.

"**Souji**!" I hissed, scowling at him.

What the hell was he saying? Did he _want_ to get himself killed?!

He smiled wryly at me. "What's tha big deal, Kawa-chan? It's pretty damn obvious if y'ask me." He said lightly.  
I shook my head and looked away. "Honestly, you hardly need a drop of _sake_ before you start actin' crazy." I grumbled.

Serizawa's booming laugh rang out, surprising me; he was laughing at his threat? Was he mad?

"'Cut me down'? A snot-nosed brat like you? **What a joke**!" He crowed.

His eyes narrowed, looking like glittering jade stones.

I grabbed his arm, scowling. "Souji," I began, pleading with my eyes for him to not do something stupid.  
He gritted his teeth, ignoring me.

"Serizawa-san, **please**." I spoke reprovingly, looking at his beady gray eyes.

He laughed again. "Why tha hell should I listen to a cheap whore like you? You're not even fit to dress like a man, let alone draw a sword." He sneered, quieting me.

I glared at him, my free hand that wasn't holding onto Souji's sleeve sinking to the hilt of my _katana_ at my side.

A soft growl rumbled in Souji's throat as he glowered daggers at Serizawa for insulting me; I dug my nails into his arm, forcing him to look away from him to shoot me a look.

I inwardly winced at the cold expression in his eyes before I glared stubbornly at him.  
'_Enough, please_.' I wanted to beg, to stop him before he pulled a stunt that would cost him his life.

"Your death threats mean nothin' to me. And your **whore**'s words don't mean **shit**, either. But I can't say the same for that Hijikata guy." Serizawa continued in a low drawl, perking my ears when he mentioned my brother.

"Hijikata-san?" Souji wondered softly.

He scoffed. "When that man glared at me at the Honjou Inn, for a second I felt chills! Compared to him, your threats to kill me sound like a childish prater." He sneered.

_Shit_.

"If you like, I'd be willing to **truly** kill ya," Souji growled.

"Souji," Saitou spoke up at his left, quieting him.

I glanced between him and Serizawa, feeling the tension try to suffocate me.  
"He's killed more than just one or two men." Serizawa mused, referring to Toshi again. "He's far more imposing than you." He said.

Souji and I looked away.

_Toshi_…? I lowered my gaze, pouring myself another shot and downing it quick, the brief burning taste of the warm drink racing down my throat.

Souji glowered at Serizawa; he smirked smugly at him.

His hand gripped the bottom lapel of his _kosode_; I dropped my hand from his arm to hold onto his hand to calm him.  
"Souji," I spoke softly.

His green eyes lifted to glower into my stare before his gaze lowered to our hands clasped tight; he reluctantly quieted, squeezing my fingers tight but not to the point where it hurt.

* * *

"If Kondou-san is okay with obeying those rules, I'll obey them too." Souji mused.

"I will too. But I don't like my friends getting tied down by those rules." Heisuke chimed sadly.

"Kawa, what do you think? It is to my understanding that you were taken in by Hijikata-san because of a debt he owes to your father. Will you go by the same standards as the rest of us?" Saitou spoke up, perking my ears.

I knew as a woman, I should never have been allowed into the company of so many men, much less been permitted to use a sword. Was that what he was asking, though?

I met his blue stare and lowered my gaze, kicking at the ground.  
"Toshi wrote the rules, so as his younger sibling, I have no choice but to follow his lead." I nodded, looking from his blue stare to Souji's green; I smiled wryly. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I expect to be treated like a princess." I added.

Sano chuckled. "That's no surprise; but still, there's always gonna be a part of us men that's gonna want to protect you, Kawa-chan." He mused with a wink.

I blushed slightly before smirking. "Honestly, do you expect every woman to swoon with that romantic talk? You're more of a lady-killer than Souji, Sano." I teased.

Shinpachi laughed and slapped him on the back. "Y'know, she's not far off the mark with that, Sano." He chimed as his friend's cheeks colored slightly.

Souji chuckled as his arm around my shoulders squeezed. "Damn right she ain't; Kawa-chan's the sharpest sword in the bunch, neh?" He winked at me.

I blushed and couldn't help but giggle. "Shut up," I scolded gently.

"Regardless, the rules will be useful towards the new recruits we're going to get in the future." Saitou spoke again.

"I know that! But it's kinda different from what I'd imagined," Heisuke quipped.

I smiled slightly at them.

I'd never had siblings growing up, living with my mother and then fighting my way through an all-boys dojo since I was seven. So this is what it must feel like to have brothers, or at least friends that're like brothers.

It felt nice.

"…Serizawa-san cuts his gut, you'll have to follow suit." Souji's voice stirred me from my thoughts; I looked at him to see he was talking to Ibuki.

**_THWACK_**.

"Don't scare the kid! Geez, some role model _you_ are," I scolded him as he doubled over slightly to rub his head as a large bump swelled from where my fist had landed.

Sano and Heisuke snickered at his misfortune.

Souji sighed dejectedly and his arm returned to my hips. "I think my head's finally starting to build up a tolerance from all the beatings you've given, princess," he mused aloud.

My cheeks burned slightly and I huffed, crossing my arms at my chest. "Good, that just means I have to hit harder." I remarked.

He stuck his tongue out at me.  
I laughed quietly.

Even when I had him pinned, Souji still acted like Souji. Not that I ever minded it… Well okay, maybe once or twice.

* * *

I looked up at him as he stood to go practice again.

"Souji, haven't you been actin' strange lately?" Heisuke piped up concernedly.  
He didn't respond; I frowned slightly.

"Souji, I want you to go back to Edo." Toshi declared, perking my ears.

"Toshi, what're you saying?" I demanded, looking at him in confusion.

Souji stiffened before he tried to laugh it off. "That joke isn't the least bit funny." He remarked.

"Lately Serizawa-san's influence is making you go on about how you want to cut down or kill people. You're still a kid; he's making you lose sight of yourself." Toshi continued pointedly.  
I widened my eyes slightly, looking at Souji again as he clucked his tongue.

"Hijikata-san, you just think I'm in the way because I stick up for Kondou-san, don't you?!" Souji snapped, rounding on him.

"If that's what you'd like to think, then go ahead." He replied calmly.

"Toshi, why did you suddenly bring this up?" Kondou-san asked, seeming to share in my confusion.

"We're here in Kyoto to defend the peace; but he wants to kill. That's all he's thinking about." Toshi explained, looking at Souji again. "We can't let someone like that stay here." He added darkly.

I glared at my brother. "Nii-san, please, that's not true! Souji isn't like that." I exclaimed.  
"Souji," Kondou-san began.

"**No**; there's no way I'm going back! I'm going to stay here and help you, Kondou-san!" Souji barked indignantly, turning to throw open the door and sprint out into the night.

"**Souji**!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.  
Toshi didn't seem the least bit wavered.

"Idiot, what the hell was _that_ about?!" I demanded, rounding on him.

"I said what I said because it's true, Yasakawa." Toshi replied sternly, his violet eyes tightened.  
My hands balled into fists at my sides and shook in my anger.

**_FWHACK_**.

The room went silent.  
His eyes were wide as a red hand print appeared on his left cheek where I'd slapped him.

I glowered at him. "You have no idea how wrong you are, Toshi." I said softly, turning on my heel to sprint out after his leave.  
I had to find him before he did something stupid.

* * *

A/N: _the bitch-slap to Toshi.. i just __**had**__ to. l'D forgive me, nii-san! /bows lol other than that, more drama coming up so look forward to it ^^_

_**Heisuke**_: yo, **review** this story! it's kick-ass, it's better than Shinpatsu's "_killer_" muscles...!

/**gets bricked by the aforementioned brunette**  
**_  
Shinpachi_**: piss off, runt! _NOTHIN'S_ better than my abs of steel...!

**_Sano_**: ... just review please. thanks~ ;D **/bricks both Heisuke and Shinpachi**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: _will Toshi force Souji to go back to Edo..? will Kawa go with him? enjoy the chap!_

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me._

* * *

The night was quiet, which was rather surprising.

I looked down one alley, seeing no sign of him; I sighed and then thought again about where he might've gone to.  
A lightbulb went on.

I took off towards the river, sprinting as fast as my feet could carry me.

_Souji, please be there!_  
Sure enough, there was a familiar lanky figure leaning against the bridge, seeming to be staring into space.

"Souji!" I exclaimed, skidding to a halt several feet away from him to drop to grip my knees and regain my breath.

His calm posture eased at the sound of my voice; a soft smile sounded in his tone when he spoke. "I had a feeling you'd come looking for me." He mused.

I straightened to look up at him, seeing his green eyes were on me as he leaned against the railing with his arms crossed.  
I smiled in relief before breaking the distance between us as I threw myself into his arms.

Souji chuckled softly in my ear, holding me tight as he leaned into the railing again and let me hug him tightly.

"You idiot, you scared the hell out of me! I thought you… I thought you weren't going to come back." I declared, looking up at his green eyes chidingly.

He smiled again and ran a hand through my hair, pulling me into his chest as he held me close. "What the hell gave you that idea? I'm not leaving behind a woman like you, dummy." He wondered, his voice low in my ear.

I blushed, looking at him. "You're not?" I asked.

Souji shook his head softly and smiled warmly. "Hell no. I said I loved you, didn't I? Pretty damn sure that means I'm not leavin' you anytime soon." He stated, allowing that cat smile of his to stretch across his face.

I sighed in relief. "I'm glad." I admitted, pressing my cheek to his heart.

He seemed to smile as his arms squeezed my hips. "Sorry I worried you." He apologized quietly, his fingers running through my hair.  
I shook my head. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're alright." I replied softly.

Even though I didn't say it, I felt that he knew I loved him.

And I did. With all my heart, I loved him.

"Even if you _were_ forced to go back to Edo, I'd come with you." I admitted, perking his ears.  
Souji chuckled softly and kissed the crown of my head. "That doesn't surprise me. I wouldn't have gone back without you with me." He mused.

I smiled at that thought.

"When all this crap is over, will you stay with me?" He wondered, perking my ears again.

I looked up at him curiously. "Like as lovers or…?" I guessed.  
Souji rolled his eyes and smirked. "Maybe that. Or at least to spend the rest of my life with ya." He shrugged.

My cheeks warmed; I looked down humbly. "Souji," I began.

His arms squeezed me gently. "Will you?" He asked.  
I nodded slightly, looking up at him again. "Yeah." I replied.

He smiled the first real smile I'd ever seen appear on his lips; he ducked his head a little to kiss me hard, lovingly.

I shivered at his familiar kiss and hugged his neck, kissing back just as lovingly.  
'I love you, Souji. God I love you.' I wanted to declare to him.

The sound of someone clearing their throat nearby perked my ears.  
Souji released my lips to smile over my head at the owner of the noise. "Kondou-san," he greeted.

My cheeks burned; _shit, Toshi was going to kill me!_

"K-Kondou-san?" I balked, turning to see the aforementioned commander standing a few yards away, Ibuki at his side.  
My cheeks burned a harder shade of red.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

* * *

I looked at him as Toshi interrogated him, a frown crossing my brow.

Just where was he? I swear if he ran off again…  
"Does anyone else know of this?" Kondou-san asked him.

"Serizawa-san and Niimi-san were the only other people there." Ibuki replied.

"Damn it!" Toshi hissed. "Don't tell me Serizawa-san put something crazy into Souji's head!" He spat.

"Nii-san, I doubt Souji would take him to heart. You know how he hates him." I reasoned.

Toshi straightened to his feet and neared the door.  
"_Fukuchou_, where're you going?" Saitou asked.

"I'm going to look for Souji." He replied, making to slide the door open.

I straightened. "I'm coming with you." I declared, walking to his side.

He scowled slightly at me. "You are to stay here at headquarters, Kawa. I don't want you going out at night." He stated.

"I'm gonna help you look for him! Just because you've known him longer than I have doesn't mean I don't know him just as well as you do." I argued, glaring at his violet gaze.

Toshi quieted before he huffed. "Fine, let's go." He declared in reluctant defeat.  
I smiled slightly in relief, following.

"Souji!" Heisuke's voice barked outside.

"I told you I'm not hurt anywhere." He replied.

I widened my eyes slightly and pushed past my brother to rush to his side; my eyes widened again when I found him sitting on the porch.  
Souji looked at us and seemed serene.

Even though he was stained with blood.

::::::::oOo::::::::

He was quiet as I wiped the blood from his face.  
"Why'd you kill him?" I wondered softly.

He huffed a little. "Isn't it obvious? He was gonna kill Kondou-san." He replied.  
I looked at him and frowned, looking away.

His green eyes didn't miss a thing. "You hate me for what I did." He guessed.

I shook my head, lowering my gaze to the wet cloth in my hands covered with smudges of dried blood. "No, I don't hate you." I replied quietly.  
He lifted my chin gently, meeting my gaze; I stared into his green eyes before looking down again.

"Then why won't you look at me?" He asked softly.

I clenched the cloth in my hands. "Those rules… Those rules, they say that if you don't follow the way of the warrior, you're forced to commit suicide! I… I don't want to see you die." I declared, looking at him as the sting of tears began pricking at the corner of my eyes.

Lines of pain etched themselves into his face, making him look much older than his original age; he lowered his gaze. "I ain't gonna die anytime soon." He decided, looking at me again. "I'm gonna stick around, remember? I said I wasn't goin' anywhere without you." He stated.

I sniffed and shook my head again. "I know that. But I… I love you, Souji." I proclaimed, slightly surprising him.

His brows lifted minutely before his green eyes softened. "I was wondering when you were gonna finally say it." He mused thoughtfully.

I looked down as the tears fell down my cheeks slowly; he raised my head gently, wiping the tears from my face.  
"If there's anythin' I hate more than that bastard insulting you, it's seein' you cry." He said softly.

I sniffed again and let him pull me into his arms, feeling him hold me protectively to his chest.  
Souji was the first man I loved. And I hope he would always be the only man I loved.

He tilted my chin up gently, his green eyes warm, before he kissed me lovingly.

I shivered and curled up in his lap, holding onto his neck and kissing back just as much, feeling him bring me to his heart and dig his fingers into my hip.

Souji tugged at the collar of my _kosode_, releasing my tingling lips to favor licking my neck gingerly, kissing the skin tenderly and sending goosebumps racing down my limbs.  
I dug my fingers into his shaggy brown hair, closing my eyes tight.

I don't care who you kill, Souji. Just don't die on me.

* * *

A/N: _**YES THEY DID IT**__. just figured i'd put that out~ ;D oi i need help... O: anyway, more fluff and drama coming up so look forward to that!_

**_Souji_**: *rubs his head from where Kawa punched him* Porcelain-chan wants ya to review... or else, otherwise...

_**Kawa**_: what was that..? *cracks her knuckles*

**_Toshi_**: ... -_-0 just review, before they kill each other. thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _not much to put, so enjoy the chap!_

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me._

* * *

The air was tense in the room.

At the insistence of Souji as well as Kondou-san, I was permitted to accompany them with Serizawa and Niimi to Osaka.  
Of course being grouped with both Serizawa and Niimi was the last thing I ever wanted to do, I still felt a sense of keeping an eye on both my brother and Souji.

"C'mon," he muttered as he tugged on my arm.

I blinked and let him lift me up before I threw a sheepish smile at both Kondou-san and Shinpachi, following him outside for some air.  
The sun was slowly dying to the horizon, refusing to give up her spot in the sky for the moon.

I smiled softly at the colors of pink and orange that marred the twilit sky, looking at him as he walked at my side with his arms folded.

"Are you alright?" I wondered.

He glanced at me, smirking softly. "If you're referring to the other night, never better." He mused.  
I felt my cheeks burn slightly and I huffed, looking away. "Well other than that, I was talking about the night you… y'know, pulled that stunt." I elaborated, looking up at him.

Souji quieted and looked away before he shrugged. "I try not to think about it." He said.

I nodded and smiled slightly as I thought back to that same night.  
It didn't feel wrong to be with him. On the contrary, it felt so right that I was with him.

"Osaka's not bad." I mused, looking around at the little shacks near the river bank.

He shrugged and smirked a little. "The sunset doesn't look too bad either, especially since I get to see a beautiful woman bathing in the dying sunlight." He said thoughtfully, perking my ears.

I blushed and lowered my gaze, lifting a hand to rub the back of my neck. "Honestly, you're such a charmer." I griped.

Souji chuckled at my side; his hand reached for mine, making me look down to see his larger hand holding mine in his grasp.  
I felt my cheeks warm again at the feeling; I smiled fondly, looking up at his green eyes to see they were gentle and had that familiar warm light shining in them.

It hit me, then.  
So this is what that warm light was, all this time.

It was his love for me.

My cheeks warmed again and I smiled, shaking my head. "I feel like an idiot," I muttered.

Souji blinked. "What were you thinking?" He wondered.

I shook my head again. "Something stupid. It's okay, really." I said, smiling lightly up at him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed; his hand holding mine slipped from my grasp to let his arm drape over my shoulders, pulling me to his hip.  
I smiled softly, holding his arm that held my shoulders.

He never said anything romantic, aside from his perverted teasing, but his actions spoke louder than his words ever could.

Typical Souji.

* * *

"Wagging sword again?" I wondered quietly as I peeked past Ibuki to look at the match.

So far, it had been Toshi and Heisuke; Heisuke lost (which didn't surprise me, what with his shiner).

And then it was Shinpachi and Saitou (again, it didn't surprise me, because Saitou-kun had leverage).  
So now it was down to Souji and Sannan-san.

I felt a smile form on my lips as I watched.  
It was easy enough to tell that Souji was going to win.

What he lost against Saitou in the spar they'd had a few months ago he was going to regain with Sannan-san's loss.

::::::::oOo:::::::::

I sweatdropped as Shinpachi and Heisuke guffawed at Heisuke's impersonation of Niimi.

"Honestly," I muttered with a sigh.

Souji smirked over at them, looking at me as he poured a shot of _sake_. "You plannin' on drinking or what?" He wondered of me, perking my ears.  
I blinked before smiling at him, taking the bottle from his tray and pouring myself a shot. "Course I am." I tipped his cup with mine. "Drink up." I mused lightly, downing the shot.

It burned my throat slightly, feeling like a streak of fire that raced to my belly; I felt my cheeks warm in less than a few seconds.

Souji smirked coyly at me, pouring another shot for himself. "Surprised ya haven't gotten hammered just yet, princess," he said lightly.  
I huffed and pouted at him, taking the bottle and pouring myself another shot. "Shut up," I griped, downing the strong drink.

The same burning sensation happened again, making my head spin for a split second.

His face was starting to look rosier, his cheeks stained pink.  
I giggled at the off color on his face.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Souji wondered, his voice starting to slur.

"Nunya," I said lightly around another giggle; for some reason I couldn't stop giggling.

He rolled his eyes and sniffed; he jerked on the scruff of my _kosode_, crushing my lips against his.  
My face turned bright red at his open show of affection.

Thank God most of the guys were too hammered already to see that.

The scent of the _sake_ was on his breath as he grinned slyly at me. "'Nunya' my ass. I know ya were laughin' at something, beautiful," he teased.  
I smirked wryly and ruffled his hair, slipping from his grip. "That's it, no more _sake_ for you." I scolded, taking the bottle from his tray.

"Aww, but Kawa-chan, why…?!" Souji whined as I handed the bottle to Kondou-san's tray.

"Because if ya drink anymore, I'm gonna hafta take away yer swords, dummy." I quipped.

Souji spluttered a huff and looked away, pouting.  
I looked at him and laughed softly.

He was so cute when he was pissy.

* * *

"In order to spread the Roshigumi's fame around Kyoto, Serizawa-sensei had these made with the money borrowed from Osaka." Niimi announced as we looked at the boxes of _haori._

"So this is like propaganda or what?" I wondered, lifting one of the _haori_ to look at it closer; it was a pale blue color and had a white triangle pattern designed into the bottom hems of the sleeves.  
_  
I guess it's not too bad_, I thought, shrugging it over my shoulders and slipping my arms through the sleeves.

"Sano-san, what d'you think of these coats?" Souji wondered.

"I think they're a bit too flashy," Sano replied as they both looked at the _haori_ he held in hand.

"I'm not exactly fond of this shade of blue," I mused as I walked towards them.  
Souji looked at me and he grinned. "Damn, Kawa, ya look gorgeous in that." He mused lightly.

I blushed and then huffed, smirking at him. "Shut up, will ya?" I remarked, punching his arm.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair gently. "Seriously, that color suits you." He admitted.  
My cheeks warmed again and I smiled humbly.

"This is one way to spread word about the Roshigumi throughout Kyoto." Toshi declared as he came towards us.

"Nii-san, aren't you gonna wear one?" I wondered.

He huffed and smirked at me. "I'm the vice-commander, aren't I?" He remarked.

I rolled my eyes and returned the smirk. "So ya say; though that night I hit you ya didn't act like it." I said lightly.  
Toshi huffed. "That was a fluke." He sniffed.

I smiled and crossed my arms behind my head. "Sure it was." I mused; _and I'm related to Niimi_, I thought with an inward grimace.

* * *

A/N: _the coats are in! lol i personally like the color code, even though a darker blue would've looked pretty.. but that's just my thought._

**_Saitou_**: Porcelain-san requests that you **review** please. thank you /bows


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _the first sighting of a Fury. how will the gang handle this? enjoy the chap!_

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me._

* * *

The loud scream seemed to ring in my ears.

"You'll only get in our way if you tag along," he told Ibuki over his shoulder, looking at me. "Kawa, cover my back." He instructed.  
I nodded, glancing back at Ibuki and smiling for him before I flew after Souji's lead, _katana_ drawn and in hand.

Whatever it was that had made that scream, it sounded dangerous.  
But then again, in a place filled with men, danger was almost second nature to me.

:::::::::::oOo:::::::::::

The creature bounded forward into the open courtyard.

"Whatever that thing is, it's definitely not human." I mused, covering Souji's side as he glared at him.

The creature snarled as he flew forward at Sano.  
"Sano!" I barked alertly as a metallic '_klang_' rang out when the creature's short sword clashed with the blade point of Sano's spear.

The blade grazed his arm; he grinned maniacally at Sano, lifting him up by the blunt end of the spear.  
"Bastard!" I lunged at him, sprinting away from Souji's side.

"Kawa, **NO**!" Souji shouted.

My _katana_ stabbed into his upper shoulder from behind.  
I panted slightly, glaring at the creature; his head whipped around and a wide grin formed on his face.

I widened my eyes slightly.

His short sword lashed out at me; blood flew.  
I drew back, yanking my _katana_ out, and gripping my right arm that bled freely, warm blood dripping onto the ground.

He went rigid for a split minute, surprising me.

"Blood…" He growled; he turned on me. "Blood!" He snarled as he lunged at where I stood.

"**NO**!" Souji bellowed as he lunged at the creature.

A _katana_ stabbed into the creature from behind, protruding grotesquely from his beating heart.  
I widened my eyes alertly.

Toshi yanked his blade free, gripping the creature by the front of his hair.

"Hijikata-san, get away! He can…!" Sano began alertly.

"It's okay," he silenced him, flicking his blade to the side.  
"Supposedly you can kill it by piercing its heart or beheading it." Sannan-san declared as he and Inoue-san came forward into the courtyard.

The creature transformed back into a man before he fell to the ground.

"Is everyone uninjured?" Kondou-san asked as he came forward.

"Kondou-san," Souji greeted, coming to my side; I winced when he lifted my arm, looking at the bleeding wound.  
"I'm alright," I declared, scowling slightly at his green eyes. "It's just a scratch." I assured him.

Souji huffed. "The hell it is…" He began to argue.

"Regardless, have it treated. Souji, help her bandage her wound…" Toshi interjected, scowling at me.

"I said I'm fine! Drop it, nii-san." I spat, scowling at him before I held my arm and walked away to my room.

A pair of trotting feet sounded behind me before Souji's arm found my waist.  
I looked up at him, scowling slightly.

He seemed calm. "Come on, I'll help." He declared, walking to my room with me in tow.  
I blushed a little and nodded.

Geez, Souji, you can be so persistent sometimes…!

:::::::::oOo::::::::::

He wrapped the cloth gingerly around my arm, tying it tight before cutting off the remaining pieces with his teeth, spitting them to the side.

I nodded a little and smiled for him. "Thanks for fixing my arm," I shrugged.

Souji returned the nod and smirked softly, lifting a hand to stroke my hair. "No problem. Although I'm pretty sure you owe me for scarin' the shit outta me back there." He mused.

I blinked before lowering my gaze. "Sorry. I just… it was instinct." I explained weakly.

He stroked my cheek, surprising me slightly. "Just don't do it again, 'kay? I can't let the woman I love be torn to pieces by a monster like that." He requested, his green eyes hardening.

I felt my cheeks warm; I smiled humbly. "'The woman you love' huh? How sweet." I mused.

Souji cut his gaze to the side, a faint pink hue coloring his cheeks. "Shut up," he grumbled shyly.  
I giggled, my good hand lifting to stroke his cheek. "I mean it. I like it, actually." I admitted, blushing a little.

He smirked softly when my hand found his cheekbone, holding my hand there. "Really?" He wondered; he inclined his head to kiss me slowly, deeply.  
I shivered slightly and curled my fingers in his hair, letting his mouth lower to my neck, his arms encircling my hips.

"Like that?" He wondered softly, licking the crook of my neck teasingly.

I squeaked a little and shivered again, blushing. "S-Souji," I moaned.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he kissed my shoulder, holding me to his body. "Just outta curiosity, why'd you snap at Hijikata-san like that?" He wondered as I settled to sitting in his lap.

I shrugged. "He's got enough things to worry about, I shouldn't be one of them." I mused.

Souji nodded, nosing the crook of my neck. "You want to keep him from worryin' over you; how sweet." He teased softly.  
My cheeks warmed again and I rolled my eyes. "Don't patronize me," I scolded, pushing his chest reprovingly.

He smiled at me, his green eyes soft; he held my chin gently, kissing me. "Keep sticking your neck out like that and I'll patronize you all I want." He warned lowly, his tongue tasting my lips teasingly, making me shiver. "And then some." He mused, his tongue exploring my mouth and twisting with mine.

I blushed again at the sensation and curled my fingers in his hair, letting his topknot down. "S-shut up," I stammered, digging my fingers in his hair as he bit my throat gently.

Souji chuckled again and lowered me to the floor, pinning me gently as he hovered over me on his hands and knees. "Not tonight, princess," he mused, kissing me deeply.

I moaned and blushed, kissing back just as passionately.

Damn it, why does he always make me melt with just a kiss?

* * *

"Osaka again?" I wondered.

He nodded. "Kondou-san requested that you come along." He replied.

I lifted a brow. "Why me? My arm's still on the mend," I asked.  
He smiled a little. "Female stability among so many men is a rarity in and of itself. Besides, Kondou-san would need back up if Serizawa-san tries to go on a rampage." He explained.

I blinked before smiling lightly. "Well if you insist," I mused with a shrug.

Toshi smirked and nodded. "Come on, they're going to depart soon." He replied, turning to lead the way.  
I followed until I was at his side. "Nii-san, I'm sorry about the other night. I had no right to snap at you." I apologized, bowing my head.

He quieted a little before I felt his hand tousle my hair. "You were as pissed off as I was, it's understandable." He mused, perking my ears.  
I looked up at his violet gaze and smiled, nodding. "_Hai._" I said.

"Souji was dying for you to come, too." He noted more to himself.  
I blinked. "How did you…?" I began.

Toshi smirked again. "You're not the only one with sharp eyes," he mused, reminding me of that night we'd celebrated getting recognized by the Aizu Clan.  
My cheeks warmed; I looked away. "Damn it, Toshi," I growled.

He seemed to chuckle softly. "I don't find anything wrong with it. He looks happier than I've ever seen him, when you're around." He said thoughtfully, perking my ears.

I looked up at him and smiled, looking away as we neared the others. "I'm happy with him, too." I admitted quietly.

Toshi smiled softly and ruffled my hair. "I'm glad, otherwise I'd have to kill him for making you cry." He mused.  
I pouted up at him, huffing. "You're so not fair," I griped.

"What lies were ya whisperin' to Kawa-chan **now**, Hijikata-san?" Souji wondered as I went to his side out of loyalty.

Toshi huffed. "That's none of your business, idiot." He scolded, cutting his gaze to the side as he folded his arms in the sleeves of his purple _kosode_.  
I rolled my eyes at him, smirking. "I'll explain much later," I offered lightly, taking his hand.

Souji looked down at our intertwined hands and smirked back. "I look forward to it." He winked.  
I laughed softly, smiling.

"Honestly, could you two quit the lovey-dovey shit? It's getting annoying… **OW**! Sano-san, what the hell?!" Ibuki barked, grimacing as Sano whacked him over the head.

"Dumbass, show some respect!" Sano snapped patiently.

Souji huffed. "Way ta ruin it, Sano-san; I was fixin' to kill him for that remark!" He complained.  
I ribbed him. "Yer not killin' anyone today, idiot. Geez, you're worse at biting at the bit than me." I scolded.

He pouted; I grinned smugly at stumping him like that.

* * *

I scowled at him.

"What's that for?" He wondered as we both vaguely listened to Sannan-san explain what happened in Osaka to my brother.  
"I still can't believe you did that." I declared.

Souji glanced at me and his green eyes hardened. "They started it." He reasoned.

I scoffed. "I don't know who to be more pissed off at, you or Serizawa!" I snapped.  
He quieted and looked away from me, stung.

"Yasakawa, why didn't you stop him?" Toshi demanded, turning to me.

I looked at him before looking away. "I didn't get to stop him, before it happened." I bowed my head. "I'm sorry, nii-san." I apologized.  
He quieted as well before he huffed. "You tried, right?" He muttered, perking my ears.

I looked at him and nodded slightly, glancing at Souji.

A small part of me was still shell-shocked about how he cut down those sumo wrestlers so callously.  
_Does Serizawa really drive you _that_ mad, Souji?_ I wondered.

* * *

A/N: _honestly, what do you guys think: is Souji mentally stable? and what will Kawa think of him now: will she still love him despite this? more drama coming up so look forward to that!_

**_Sano_**: Porcelain-chan requests that you **review** please. thanks! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _okay where we last left off, Souji and Serizawa had stirred up trouble in Osaka by cutting down two sumo wrestlers. what's gonna happen now? will Souji and Serizawa commit_ seppuku? _enjoy the chap!_

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me. _

* * *

"I don't give a shit about your excuses; so what if they picked a fight?! Why the hell did you draw your sword against unarmed men?!" Toshi snarled, glaring at each of us.

I lowered my gaze humbly, gripping the hilt of my _katana_.

"Then I'll cut my own gut for straying from the way of the warrior." Souji spoke up nonchalantly.

My eyes widened; I jerked my gaze up to look at him in surprise.  
"Souji," I began, feeling a cold shiver trail down my spine at hearing his words in my head.

"Souji, what's gotten into you?!" Shinpachi declared as he jumped to his feet. "This's no time for jokes!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his shoulder.

"What joke? I'm dead serious." He replied, all amusement gone from his face.

"Give it a rest, Souji!" Toshi cried, perking my ears. "Spilling your guts isn't gonna resolve this issue!" He snapped, glaring at him before he turned away to go to his room.

I looked down at my hands to see they were shaking; I clucked my tongue and walked away to my own room.

"Kawa," I heard him call from behind.  
"I'm not talking to you!" I shouted, sprinting the rest of the way to my room.

Damn it, why did he want to do that?! Didn't he know that I loved him? Didn't he know that I'd die with him?! Damn it, Souji!

* * *

The hollow sound of air hitting my blade rang in the air.

I grunted, swinging the _katana_ from the left, lowering it to my side before I placed my right foot behind me, twisting on my left foot as I swung the blade into an imaginary enemy's gut from the side.

Sweat slowly dripped down my forehead as I glared into the twilit courtyard, yanking my _katana_ back to my side before sheathing it.

Souji hadn't talked to me in a couple of days, most likely to let me cool off.  
I was still pissed about Osaka.

But now there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to kill Serizawa for all the shit he's said, the callous stunts he's pulled… To kill him for being the oversized prick that he is.

"Cheap shit," I grumbled, lifting my right arm to wipe the sweat from my brow.

My eyes lowered to the bandage wrapped around my upper arm; I lowered my arm, looking at it as memories from that night when we'd killed the Fury flashed to my mind.

I smiled slightly, untying the strip of cloth and unwinding it from being tied, looking at my arm to see there was a pale scar there, the skin puckered around the old wound.

I exhaled quietly, looking at the tree near me and huffing under my breath.

"That was some show." A voice said from the porch, stirring me from my thoughts; I looked to meet a pair of green eyes as he sat on the porch, his legs folded underneath him as he held his _katana_ in his lap.

I scowled slightly, walking forward to hop onto the porch, brushing past him. "I'm still not talking to you." I replied, opening my door and slipping inside.

He was at my heels within less than a minute. "Kawa, I'm sorry." He apologized as I placed my _katana_ against the wall near my futon, lifting my arms to undo the ponytail I'd worn during practice, my black hair slipping free of the blue hair-tie that I wound around my right wrist.

"I'm not angry at you, idiot." I quipped, keeping my back to him as I pulled out my polishing kit from my desk and my short sword.

"So why aren't you talking to me, then?" He asked, sounding impatient.

I drew the sword from its sheath, admiring the blade for a moment. "I've been thinking." I said, keeping my eyes from meeting his own as I sat down against the wall and started to polish the blade.

He exhaled before he shuffled, sitting down next to me. "About?" He asked.

I could hear it in his voice that he was getting impatient. He didn't snap at me because he knew that 1) I'd smack him for it, and 2) he was trying to get me to cave.  
Of course, I knew that about him. I knew him too well.

I exhaled slowly. "What happened… And what you told my brother." I replied, my voice sounding soft to my own ears.

He seemed to wait with baited breath before he also exhaled and seemed to look down at his knees. "You're still mad about that." He mused.

I nodded and scrubbed at a small stain on the blade. "If you cut your stomach open, I'm going to cut mine, too." I stated, perking his ears.

He sounded like he balked. "K-Kawa… You can't!" He exclaimed.  
"I'm serious about this." I replied.

His hands seemed to curl in the fabric of his _hakama_. "Just because you love me doesn't mean you've gotta commit suicide too!" He snapped angrily.

I polished the blade gingerly, dragging the cloth down the length of the short sword's blade. "If you go, I'm going with you, remember? So if you cut your gut open, then I'm doing the same. I want to die with you, Souji." I whispered the last bit.

He seemed to snap.  
He grabbed my hand on the short sword, his hand shaking slightly as he gripped my hand in his tight. "I won't let you die." He growled, forcing me to look at him finally.

His green eyes burned like jade flames and his teeth were clenched together, flashing in the grimace that etched lines in his face and made him look pained.  
I lowered my gaze. "I want to, though." I stated, scowling up at him.

Souji clucked his tongue and swore, looking away to keep from doing something rash. "**Yasakawa, I love you**! I don't want you to die because of me. **Ever**! Seeing you die would be worse than anything Serizawa would do to hurt you or Kondou-san or Hijikata-san." He cried, perking my ears.

I lowered my gaze again as my shoulders shook; I looked up at him as the feeling of tears gathering in my eyes stung. "I love you too, Souji, enough to die with you. Whether by suicide or in combat." I replied, my voice starting to sound hoarse.

He pulled on my hand to bring me into his arms, a groan escaping him as he held me protectively; I buried my face into his neck, feeling the tears fall down my cheeks.

We sat like that for a long while, my face buried into the crook of his neck with his right hand cradling the back of my head and his left hand holding onto the small of my back tightly.

"I'm not gonna let you die, you idiot. I swear that I'm gonna protect you." Souji vowed softly, resting his cheek against the side of my head.  
I nodded, sniffing. "If you kill Serizawa, I'll help. The only place he deserves to rule is hell." I promised, hearing a chuckle rumble in his chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "You got it, princess." He replied with a smirk in his voice.

:::::::::oOo::::::::

I scowled down at the dead Fury, looking at Saitou as blood stained his face and parts of his scarf. "Saitou-kun, here." I declared, pulling out my handkerchief and handing it to him.

He blinked before his blue eyes softened and he took the handkerchief, wiping his face. "Thank you, Kawa-san." He said with a slight smile.

I smiled lightly. "No problem. Beats scarin' people with that blood on your face, right?" I shrugged.  
He let the slight smile appear again. "Right." He nodded.

I rubbed my arm absently and yawned. "Geez, all this Fury killing is making me sleepy." I muttered, turning away to go back to my room.

* * *

He dodged my fist, catching my next kick with the side of his left arm; he smirked. "Gonna have to try harder next time, love," he teased with a wink.

I huffed and drew back, wiping sweat from my brow. "Just shut up and fight, idiot," I quipped, smirking teasingly at him.  
He grunted and lunged, his right foot flying at my face; I swerved out of the way, crashing into his side and knocking him away.

He staggered a little, trying to grab my waist with his arms before I scrambled away from his arms, skidding into the ground and panting slightly.  
He straightened and smirked again. "Fighting with my fists has never really been my forte, y'know." He mused, perking my ears.

I straightened as well, placing my right hand on my hip. "I know, Kondou-san mentioned it once before." I shrugged innocently. "My arm was starting to feel stiff so I needed a training dummy." I mused.

He blinked before his green eyes glittered and his cat-like smile stretched across his lips. "So that's all I've been reduced to? How sweet, I'm touched," he said wryly.

I giggled and grinned. "Y'should be; I could take it out on Shinpatsu or Sano even, but no, I just had to pick you." I teased.

Souji rolled his eyes and snickered, walking forward to tip my chin up. "Kawa-chan, I'm hurt ya chose me last." He complained, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I blushed slightly and smiled, feeling his fingers stroke my neck gently. "Glad I didn't choose wrong, then," I mused, blushing again when he inclined his head to kiss me.

A soft chuckle sounded in his throat as he reluctantly let go, licking my lip. "Damn right ya didn't." He mused in a croon.

I laughed softly and smirked. "Shut up, your ego is getting bigger by the second," I scolded, pushing his chest playfully.  
"Is it?" He wondered before I felt the ground leave my feet; I yelped as he hoisted me over his shoulder.

"S-Souji, put me down!" I barked, blushing when I felt him grope my ass before carrying me to where the others were.

"Nope, 'fraid I can't do that, my lovely princess," he said with a sigh as he started walking.

I pouted and sighed, letting my arms dangle down his back. "You're so not fair." I whined.  
Souji groped me again, making me yelp; he laughed. "It's only with you, Kawa," he sighed again.

I knew there were at least three pairs of eyes on us as he rounded the corner.

"Um, Souji… Is that Kawa-chan?" Sano's voice wondered warily.

"Yep, my future drop-dead-gorgeous bride," Souji said lightly.  
"S-Souji!" I barked, yelping slightly when he groped again.

A low chuckle sounded. "Well, there's one way to claim the woman ya love," Shinpachi snickered.  
"Go to hell, Shinpatsu!" I snapped over my shoulder.

Souji, Sano and Shinpachi laughed.

"Honestly, Souji, if you get her too angry, she might knock you unconscious from behind." Saitou commented, sounding like he'd sweatdropped.

He quieted before sighing in lament. "Yeah, I guess you've got a point there, Hajime-kun." He mused before I felt him lower a little to gently put me back down on the ground.

**_THWACK_**.

"Ow!" He rubbed his bleeding nose gingerly after I sucker-punched him, slight tears welling in his eyes.  
"_Bakkero!_ That's what you get for acting like a damn caveman!" I barked annoyedly, glaring up at him with my left hand on my hip.

Sano sighed behind me. "Why doesn't it surprise me that even though you two are lovers you still sucker-punch him like that?" He wondered patiently.

"**Shut up, Sano**!" Souji and I exclaimed in unison.

* * *

A/N: _more drama coming up so look forward to that, yeah?_

**_Souji_**: yo, Porcelain-chan asks that ya **review** this chap! i'd hafta kill ya otherwise~ ;D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:_ not much to put here, so enjoy the chap!_

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me._

* * *

The light '_clack'_ sound rang in the air as the _shinai_ clashed.  
I dodged his blow, blocking the next lunge as my feet skidded into the ground.

He smirked lightly. "I still don't see why ya wanted to train with me," he mused, drawing back to attack again.

I blocked his hit, disengaging the wooden blades and lunging, thrusting my blade at his ribs; he swerved out of the way, blocking my next hit and digging his heels into the ground as I shoved against his weight.

"Because Saitou-kun is busy, Sano and Shinpatsu are on patrol, dunno where Heisuke is, and Ibuki can't fight worth crap," I explained, smirking at him.

Souji shoved me back, disengaging the blades again as I skidded back to my original position opposite him; he huffed and smirked back, lifting the _shinai_ and holding it in his right hand, his left gripping the hilt. "I'm flattered that ya chose me, but don't tempt me to kill ya, Kawa-chan." He teased, grunting and lunging.

I brought my own _shinai_ up to block his lunge, digging my heels into the ground as he locked the blades together again. "I'll keep that in mind, then," I replied, swiftly disengaging them and flying at him.

He dodged it, seeming surprised when I twisted on my right foot and swung my blade at his side.

_Finally, a hit!_

I panted, locking my gaze with his surprised eyes in a stare down.

Souji huffed and relaxed his tensed muscles in his arms, backing down from the staring match as he lowered his _shinai_. "Point." He mused.  
I lowered my own _shinai_, my arms easing as I straightened and my arm retreated to my side.

We bowed respectively to each other before straightening.

He smiled wryly. "You did great, you're starting to get better at using that sword." He mused, lifting a hand to tousle my hair.  
I smiled back and lowered his hand from my head. "I couldn't have done it without a little help," I shrugged.

He smirked at that and sighed, swinging an arm around my waist. "Come on, I can imagine you're as thirsty as I am," he mused, dragging me with him back to the confines of his room.  
I smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I am." I replied, removing his arm from my waist to hold his hand instead.

Souji blinked before he smiled softly, squeezing my hand in his.

* * *

_This was bad._

"If you do that, we won't be able to entertain from tomorrow on!" One of the geisha pleaded.

"You have but your own foolishness for insulting a warrior to blame." Serizawa snapped darkly.  
"Hold it, Serizawa-san! You're the one who insulted them first by telling them to strip!" Ibuki defended, stepping between him and the two geisha and their manager.

He decked him, sending him flying into a shoji door. "Silence!" He snarled.

"Ibuki!" Toshi declared as he and Kondou-san stepped into the room.

I slipped past them to go to the boy's side, helping him sit up. "Ibuki-kun, are you alright?" I asked, looking at him concernedly.  
"Wasn't this supposed to be a party? There's no need to get so livid!" Kondou-san exclaimed.

"Cur, you do it." Serizawa spoke past him, referring to Ibuki.

He grabbed the red comb that lay on the floor and placed it back in his robes.  
"That is your punishment for opposing your master." He added darkly.

"Serizawa-san, **please**!" I exclaimed, glaring up at him.

"Quiet, you whore." He snarled at me; I bristled and clenched my teeth, my right hand lowering to the hilt of my _katana_.

"T-to hell with that…! T-there's no way I could ever do that!" Ibuki snapped, glaring at him through one swollen right eye.

_Ibuki_, I thought in surprise.

"That right? Then I'll do it." He smirked, turning to the two women. "But since I'm drunk, I might cut off their heads instead of their hair." He drawled, preparing to draw his _katana_.

"Have mercy!" Their manager cried.

"**Stop**!" Ibuki barked.

"Then will you offer me your head instead?" Serizawa turned to him.

I straightened to my feet, drawing my _katana_ and gripping the hilt. "**Enough**, Serizawa-san! It should be your head to roll, not anyone else's!" I snapped, clenching my teeth angrily.

"K-Kawa-chan," Ibuki began in surprise.

Serizawa sneered. "Is that right, you cheap whore?" He growled.  
I growled and made to fly at him.

"Yasakawa, **enough**!" Toshi blocked me from striking, bringing his sheathed _katana_ up to block my own _katana_ from swinging.

I widened my eyes slightly. "Nii-san," I began.

"You'll be satisfied if we sever their chignons, Serizawa-san?" Toshi asked, directing his gaze at the older man.  
He looked at the women and then scowled up at him, his hands balling into fists. "I'll do it." He growled.

"Hijikata-san!" Shinpachi exclaimed in surprise, mirroring the rest of us as he drew his _katana_.

"Toshi, **don't**!" I cried as Serizawa sheathed his blade.

"Very well, this should make for some nice entertainment." He mused.  
I snarled and lunged at him; Souji grabbed my scruff from behind, holding me to his chest as I squirmed and swore vehemently.

"**N**-**no**!" I shouted, wincing when his arms tightened on my waist, widening my eyes slightly as Toshi neared the women.

"Kawa, **enough**." Souji snapped, his voice hard at my neck; I flinched and reluctantly obeyed, leaning forward a little as I kept my eyes on my brother.  
His arms tightened around me as he started to sever their hair pieces.

I bowed my head, clenching my teeth and closing my eyes tightly, cursing Serizawa to the lowest pits of hell for this.

* * *

_"I'm asking you to go there precisely because it is dangerous." He'd glanced at me. "And take Yasakawa-kun with you." He'd requested._

_"Sannan-san," I'd begun in surprise._

_He'd smiled lightly. "At least you'll get to kill something this time, right?" He'd mused, referring to the other time in Osaka._  
_I'd quieted and nodded, smiling back._ "Hai!_"_

I scowled as I remembered the second Fury that cut my arm, keeping my hand on the hilt of my _katana_.

"Don't be so jumpy, will you?" He wondered at my side as we walked off towards Shimabara.

I blinked and looked up at him, lowering my hand from the hilt reluctantly. "Sorry. It's just that I guess I was thinking about the other time, when the Fury cut my arm." I admitted, lowering my gaze.

He quieted slightly before he lowered his left hand to grasp my right, surprising me a little; I glanced up at him. "I know. I said I was gonna protect you, though, and I meant every word." He reminded, perking my ears.

I smiled softly and nodded, squeezing his fingers. "I'm glad for that." I replied quietly, looking up when I heard footsteps trotting after us, looking behind to see Ibuki coming forward. "Ibuki-kun?" I wondered.

Souji didn't seem to bother glancing at him. "Need somethin'?" He asked absently.

"I'm going too. He's in Shimabara, right?" Ibuki answered, keeping his eyes forward as he walked at Souji's right.

"Deadweight; you'll only get in our way if we gotta protect you while fighting the Fury." He stated, perking my ears.

"Honestly, Souji…" I began to scold him.  
"I'm not asking for your protection; I'm going of my own accord. If you think I'm in the way, just cut me down." He rebutted.

I lifted a brow before smiling slightly.  
Souji looked at him in something akin to surprise.

I huffed quietly and squeezed his hand. "Since when did _you_ grow a pair, Ibuki-kun?" I wondered.

He smirked slightly. "Glad to see you'll back me up, Kawa-chan," he replied.

I chuckled softly.

:::::::::oOo:::::::::

"…You smell just like the last Fury that fled from our headquarters." Souji called nonchalantly into the dark alley.

I drew my _katana_, smirking slightly. "No matter what, you're still too cocky." I mused with a shake of my head.

He returned the smirk. "Shut up," he remarked; I huffed, watching him draw his _katana_ and rush forward.  
The Fury's blade glanced off his, forcing him back. "Blood; give me blood!" He snarled before lunging.

Souji huffed and lunged, stabbing his _katana_ into his shoulder; he drew back to where he once stood, snarling and leaping overhead.

"I missed?!" He balked.

"**Okita**!"

A wooden jar was thrown at the Fury, making him drop to the ground on his feet before another object was thrown at him.  
Ibuki yelped when he rounded on him.

I flew forward as Souji cut at his neck; my _katana_ rammed into his chest, stabbing his heart.

The Fury gurgled his last before I yanked the blade out, stepping back as he fell face-forward; blood pooled from his injury as I sheathed my _katana_ wordlessly.  
"Souji!" I heard Shinpachi declare as it sounded like the others were coming.

"You alright?" Souji wondered as he came towards my side.

I looked at him and nodded. "Are you?" I replied.

He huffed and smirked at me, sheathing his _katana_. "Never better, princess," he said with a wink.

I smiled knowingly before turning to Ibuki. "That was sharp thinking, tossing that jar at him." I declared, meeting his orange eyes; I smiled lightly. "Thanks for saving this idiot's neck." I added, jabbing a thumb over at Souji (who was pouting, from what I could tell).

Ibuki blinked before he laughed sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "T-thanks, I kinda acted on instinct." He reasoned.

I nodded slightly, huffing. "Your instinct's not bad." I mused.

* * *

A/N: _kind of a filler chap, more drama with Serizawa. geez, when will that bastard ever learn? anyway, more drama coming so read on!_

**_Kawa_**: review Porcelain-chan's fic, please! thanks~ ;D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: _things heat up again. someone took the Ochimizu: what're the gang going to do about it? enjoy the chap!_

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me._

* * *

"I'd suspected he'd pull something like this sooner or later, but to think he ran off with the Ochimizu…" Toshi mused darkly.

"What should we do, Hijikata-san? Don't we need to hurry and find out where he went?" Heisuke piped up.

"Considering the weight of the situation, I'd love to send all of our men out to find Niimi-san, but with the Ochimizu in the picture I can only send the handful of us that know about the medicine to look for him." He replied.

"I see; fortunately, he didn't take with him the men he'd turned into Furies and experimented on." Sannan-san commented.

"Which means if Niimi-san doesn't resume his experiments, we won't hear of any trouble from him anytime soon, huh?" Sano wondered.

"As relieving as that is to hear, we still need to find that bastard before he does something more stupid than usual." I mused darkly, looking up at my brother from sitting next to Souji.

"But wouldn't that man do whatever it takes to sell the Ochimizu?" The aforementioned brunette wondered, glancing at Sano.

"Anyway, finding Niimi-san is our top priority. Keep your eyes peeled when you conduct your patrols." Kondou-san stated, dismissing the meeting.

"**Sir**!" Resounded throughout the room.

I only hoped we would find that ass-kisser before he **did** sell it to the highest bidder.

::::::::oOo::::::::

"Are you certain he was a Fury?" He asked, looking from me to Souji to Saitou as we recounted to him the scene by the riverbank, the sight of a white-haired body that had been stabbed in the heart.

"I am; I believe the experiment failed and he couldn't control the Fury, thus he killed the man." Saitou answered, speaking as the voice of explanation for the three of us.

"What should we do, Hijikata-san?" Souji asked, looking at my brother.

"_Fukuchou!_" The voice of Yamazaki sounded outside of the room.

"What is it? Come in." Toshi replied before the door slid open and (sure enough) Yamazaki sat there.  
"The inspectors in town just informed me that they saw who they think was Niimi refer to himself as Tanaka Iori before entering a high-class restaurant called Yamao in Gion-Shinchi." Yamazaki reported.

Toshi looked at the two men. "Souji, Saitou, you up to this?" He asked.

"_Hai_," Saitou replied.

"'Course," Souji shrugged.

He looked at me. "Kawa, you're coming too. If anything, I know that you've been dying to kill Niimi since day one." He instructed, smirking faintly at the thought.

I nodded and smiled. "Well since y'left me with no choice," I said nonchalantly.  
Toshi looked to the four of us –that is, Souji, Saitou, Yamazaki, and myself—and nodded. "If we try apprehending him inside, there's no need for a large group: it'll just be the five of us." He stated.

"I understand," Saitou nodded.

"Let's hurry and get this over with." Souji exhaled as he straightened. "Shake a leg, princess," he added to me with a smirk.

I huffed and shook my head knowingly, smirking back. "Shut up." I scolded.

:::::::oOo::::::::

We skidded to a halt short of entering the restaurant Yamao.

"Yamazaki, go around the back entrance." He ordered.

"Sir," he nodded before obeying and sprinting away.

"Kawa, stay at my back." He added to me. "Let's go." He took off inside.  
I smiled lightly. "You got it, nii-san," I said, quickly at his heels with Souji and Saitou flanking me.

A sweatdrop formed on my brow as he grabbed the manager by the scruff, glaring slightly at him.  
"Where are you serving your guest Tanaka Iori?" He demanded.

"I-I wouldn't know!" The man barked.

"Let's move," Souji grumbled, taking my wrist and leading the way past them. "Passin' through!" He declared as we flew down the corridor, Saitou at our heels.

He threw open one set of doors as I sprinted ahead of him to open another.  
No sign of him yet.

Damn it!

The process continued for another several minutes until we found the right room, the lights dowsed so the only light the room had was from the waxing moon.

"H-Hijikata!" His snide voice exclaimed in shock.

Yep, sure enough; we found the rat.

"So you _were_ here!" Souji mused.

"What're you doing in a place like this, Niimi-san?" Toshi growled, glaring at him.

"Why're you here? I-if something were to happen to me, S-Serizawa-sensei will let you have it!" Niimi exclaimed as he backed into the wall behind him.

I huffed and lowered my hand, preparing to draw my sword. "Bullshit, you damn ass-kisser. If he really gave a rat's ass about your life, he'd be here trying to cover for ya." I spat.

"'_Serizawa-sensei_ will'?" Toshi repeated in a sneer.

"Did Serizawa-san order you to give that medicine to national loyalists?" Souji demanded frostily.

"Who're these brutes?!" One of the two men Niimi had been negotiating with demanded as he jumped to his feet to turn to us, his friend also standing.

"The Shinsengumi," Niimi spat.

"They're Mibu Wolves?" The second ronin snarled, preparing to draw his sword.

Souji moved faster than I did, stabbing him in the throat before yanking his blade out. "Really now, there was no need to rush to your death." He mused.

Niimi backed further away.

"Damn you!" The first ronin snarled as he lunged.

Toshi caught his wrist, turning him away as Saitou's blade ran through his heart; he drew closer to him.

A small part of me was envious of Saitou and Souji for shedding blood first, but I felt my blade was meant for Niimi's heart… or rather, where it used to be.

"You're fools who don't understand the political situation at hand! You won't get off easy if you harm me!" Niimi cried desperately as Toshi kicked aside his tray, the sound of dishes breaking ringing in the air.

"Is that all you have to say?" Toshi snapped.

We both froze for the briefest second when he downed the Ochimizu.

**_Shit_**_!_

I swore as Toshi drew his _katana_ and aimed to hit him; Niimi was faster, drawing his own blade and blocking his attack, _katana_ held high.

Niimi laughed before he swung at my brother; he dodged it in time as Saitou lunged sharply, sending blow after blow at him.  
He dodged each one, appearing to be caught between the eyes with the final blow; his image disappeared.

"Hajime-kun, up!" Souji exclaimed as he looked up to see Niimi drop down on where he stood before he moved out of the way in time.

He flew forward, being blocked by his raised _katana_; he grabbed his arm, yanking him to fall on his back.

"**Souji**!" I hurtled into Niimi as he prepared to deliver the death blow, my _katana_ clashing with his own as I knocked him into the wall, small sparks flying when metal clashed.

Niimi cackled as he held his weight against me; I clenched my teeth and glowered at him, shoving hard against him, vainly praying he'd cave.  
A sharp pain blossomed in my gut as I felt his foot collide with my body; I was sent flying back, miraculously holding onto the hilt of my sword.

I spat out a wad of spittle, grunting and scrambling to my feet.

"_Bastard!_" Toshi swung at him; he did a back-flip in the air as he dodged it, landing behind my brother.

"Toshi!" I lunged forward, swinging my _katana_ at Niimi's back; he disappeared again, briefly surprising me.

"You're slow; too slow! Your strikes are like that of a child!" Niimi gloated as he reappeared behind me, making me twist about on my heel to face him.

"You kept your wits, even after becoming a Fury?" Toshi spat as I stepped back to help Souji to his feet.

"Remember what I said? 'You won't get off easily if you try to hurt me'." He sneered.

Souji's fingers dug into my shoulder reflexively. "This's pissing me off. It's like he's got the upper hand even though there's four of us. This isn't funny." He mused annoyedly.

_Got that right_, I thought, gripping the hilt of my sword reflexively.

"This is the power of a Fury! The new era will be handed over to whosoever possesses this medicine! Choshuu, Satsuma, even Tosa… everyone desperately wanted it!" Niimi exclaimed.

"Who'd you sell it to?" I demanded.

He glanced at the two dead ronin. "Those two men had a tasty proposition, but you made that a thing of the past!" He mused.

Souji extended his left arm to prevent me from moving forward as he and Toshi shared a curt nod; they flew forward as Saitou lunged from the side.

Niimi's fist plowed into his cheek, knocking him into one of the thin walls as he diverted both Toshi and Souji, his left foot kicking them both back into the wall behind me.

"Are you two alright?" I asked as they both crumpled to the floor.

"As I expected, it's just you and me, degenerate whore." Niimi drawled, perking my ears as I let my gaze linger on Souji.

I looked at him and clenched my teeth, lowering the _katana_ to my left side and sliding my right foot back an inch. "You have no idea how long I've been _dying_ to cut your ass-kissin' head off." I growled, my right hand lifting for him to attack first.

He cackled softly before disappearing; I swerved out of the way as the familiar sound of air hitting a blade sounded behind me, digging my heels into the floor and glaring at him as he stood where I'd been a second ago.

"Not bad," he growled, lunging at me, _katana_ held high.

I rolled out of the way, swinging my leg out and knocking his knees from beneath him; he faltered a little before he swung his blade at me, shoving me back.

Niimi snarled as he tried to hit me again; I caught his blade in time, growling and shoving him off, flying forward as I copied Saitou's move and sent blow after blow flying at his face.

He dodged every blow, grabbing the blade of my _katana_ and yanking it out of my grasp, his free hand lashing out to grab my scruff and lift me off the floor.

Another cackle. "Serizawa-sensei was right: you're a worthless whore that can't even defend herself properly!" He crowed.

I glowered down at him, digging my nails into his wrist as I slipped my right hand to the hilt of my short sword. "At least I'm not an ass-kissing spineless shitbag like **YOU**!"

I quickly brought my short sword up to sever his forearm in the middle, forcing him to let me go.

Niimi cried out in agony as blood flew from his cut off forearm; I scrambled away from him to grab my _katana_, picking it up and baring it defensively as I held my short sword in my right hand tightly.

"**Y-YOU DAMN WHORE**!" He roared as he flew at me.

A loud metallic '_klang_' rang out in the air; I widened my eyes slightly.  
Saitou blocked him, keeping his strength up against Niimi's own blade, moonlight glinting off the locked blades.

"Saitou-kun," I breathed in surprise.

"Kawa, get away; **now**!" He snapped over his shoulder, disengaging the blades and flying at him.  
I obeyed reluctantly and went to Toshi and Souji's side of the room as they were getting to their feet.

Souji pulled me behind him, _katana_ held tight as Toshi stood at his left.

"You did good, princess. Let us handle it from here on." Souji said gently, his green eyes hard.  
I smiled slightly and nodded, watching as Saitou fell back again, panting slightly.

"You're all hardly a match for me!" Niimi cried, his red eyes gleaming; he licked the blood from the cut Saitou had given to his left cheek.

He went rigid for a moment, his red eyes brightening in the bloodlust that overcame all Fury; he grinned maniacally and licked the blood from his hand. "Blood; it's blood!" He exclaimed, looking to the dead ronin and diving down to drink the blood they'd shed.

Toshi grabbed his discarded _katana_ from the floor and flew at the distracted Niimi, releasing a brief battle cry before he swung his blade down.

Blood flew in the air.  
Crimson stained his clothes as he stood over the dead Fury, panting softly.

"Nii-san," I said as I walked forward, lifting a hand to clasp over his sword-wielding hand.

He turned a violet eye on me; his gaze lessened its intensity and his left hand clasped over mine. "You're not injured." He guessed.

I shook my head, smiling softly. "Not really, my gut's a little sore. I'll handle it when we get home." I replied with a shrug.  
Toshi's gaze softened in relief. "I'm glad you're not seriously injured, then." He admitted.

"I gotta admit, that was some fight. I've never seen you act like such a badass, Kawa," Souji mused as he folded an arm around my shoulders.

My cheeks warmed and I smiled up at him. "Months of practice." I shrugged.

"Apparently your years spent fighting boys in a dojo have paid off quite well." Saitou chimed, perking my ears.

I smiled humbly and nodded. "Apparently, yes," I mused.

Souji huffed and seemed to pout at him. "Geez, Hajime-kun, ya really need to stop flirtin' with my girl," he chided lightly.

Toshi sweatdropped. "Souji, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" He began to warn.

**_THWACK_**.

I rubbed my knuckles as he staggered away from my side to cover his bleeding nose.  
"If you keep calling me '_your girl_', I'm going to rearrange that sharp nose of yours, you letch." I threatened calmly, sheathing my short sword and _katana_.

Both Toshi and Saitou sighed dejectedly in unison.

"I could've told you that was coming, Souji," Saitou mused as he shot him a death glare.

Souji tweaked his nose, grimacing at the pain and pouting at me. "But it's true, ya are! Yer better than any of the geisha in Shimabara, Kawa-chan," he argued.  
I blushed humbly and looked away, hugging my belly as the kick from earlier throbbed slightly. "Shut up," I grumbled.

He seemed to catch me hugging my belly; he placed his arm around me, making me look up at him.  
"How bad does it hurt?" He asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. "It's not as bad as you think… H-hey, Souji!" I yelped when he lifted me into his arms, holding me to his chest; I latched onto his neck, blushing and scowling at him. "P-put me down, I can walk!" I protested.

"Like hell I'm lettin' you walk." Souji quieted me sharply, perking my ears; I looked at the determination and worry in his green eyes and shivered.

I reluctantly backed down, sighing. "Fine," I muttered, holding onto his neck as he seemed triumphant at stumping me.

I guess this was payback for that time before we went on another infamous trip to Osaka.

"In all the time I've known you, Souji, not once did I ever figure you would be this worried over a woman you love." Saitou commented as we waited for Toshi to retrieve Yamazaki.

I felt my cheeks burn as Souji coughed, his face also coloring a shade of pink.  
"Shut up, Hajime-kun," Souji grumbled.

If I didn't know any better, I'd thought I'd heard the ever-stoic Saitou Hajime actually _chuckle_.

* * *

The strip of cloth wrapping around my ribs didn't lighten the slight stabs of pain I felt.

Despite the insistence of Yamazaki's medical treatment for my bruised ribs and belly, Souji had been dead-set on dressing my wounds.  
Of course it got a few looks from the three baboons – Heisuke, Shinpachi, and Sano – as well as a lifted brow from Saitou and Toshi when we returned home.

But, knowing Souji, he'd given the three baboons a death glare and silent threat, and seemed oblivious of Toshi and Saitou's raised-brow expressions, as he carried me to my room.

The cloth tightened around my lower back, stirring me from my thoughts; I hissed between my teeth at the slight throb of pain, feeling him tie the cloth together, reminiscent of tying an obi.

"Don't move around so much," he urged quietly, perking my ears.  
I drew my red _haori_ closer to cover my chest as I turned to him. "I know." I felt my eyes soften at his concerned gaze and I nodded. "Thanks for helping." I replied softly.

Souji smiled his cat-like smile at me, stroking my cheek. "Couldn't let you limp around here, could I?" He shrugged.

I smiled sheepishly and watched as he went to retrieve the second sleeping _yukata_ from my closet. "You're spending the night?" I wondered.

He huffed. "Damn right I am. With you all bandaged up like that, I'm not leaving your side." He replied, slipping his _kosode_ over his shoulders and dropping it to the floor as he started to pull on the _yukata_.

My cheeks warmed as I caught sight of the various scars that puckered on his back.

Souji stiffened slightly when I traced a finger down one scar that shined in the amber light of the lantern on the right side of his belly; he stilled and let me touch the scar.

I ran my fingers gingerly down one long scar that puckered the skin of his lower ribs; he shivered at the touch and groaned softly under his breath.

"These are from your dojo days," I guessed softly.

He nodded. "Most of them." He replied quietly.

I lowered my gaze, kissing the spot between his shoulderblades tenderly, placing my hand on his right shoulderblade.

Souji exhaled softly, seeming to smile at my kiss. "Keep kissin' like that and it'll make me forget you're injured," he warned, perking my ears.

My cheeks warmed and I rolled my eyes habitually, stepping away from him to let him shrug the _yukata_ on. "Must you ruin everything?" I complained under my breath before pulling my _haori_ closer to cover my chest.

He chuckled softly behind me. "If ya weren't bandaged up and whatnot, _nothin_' would be ruined, I can tell you that." He remarked gently, moving forward to incline his head and kiss me.

I shivered at feeling the slightest hint of his worry and determination that he felt for me, feeling his arms slip to my lower hips as I curled my fingers in his brown hair.

Souji groaned under his breath when I leaned onto his chest, squeezing my hips. "Damn it, why?" He wondered more to himself.  
I pulled away a little, looking up at him confusedly. "'Why' what?" I asked.

His green eyes glittered like hard jade in the amber light of the lantern.

"Every time we kiss, I think back to that night, the first night we did it." He lifted a hand to cradle the back of my head, resting his forehead against mine. "I don't want to see you like some common prostitute. I just, I try to see you as you. The thick-skinned tomboy with a killer… body, and a hell of a sucker-punch." He smiled thoughtfully at the 'sucker-punch' thing.  
"I love you for you, not for what you do to me." He admitted, perking my ears.

My eyes widened slightly as I felt my cheeks warm; I lowered my gaze humbly, feeling his green eyes penetrate through my skull. "Souji," I mused softly.

Souji sighed and kissed my forehead gently, stroking my hair. "The you that I see is very beautiful, inside and out." He added in the same tone.

I smiled humbly, looking up at him. "You forgot to mention 'and can also kick my ass if she wanted to'." I pointed out.

He chuckled, holding me close. "The jury's still out on that, babe." He mused.

I pouted, pursing my lips. "You're so mean," I griped under my breath.

Souji smirked and rolled his eyes, holding my cheek and kissing me deeply; I shivered slightly and buried my fingers in his hair, crushing my lips to his lovingly.

I heard him moan softly as he rested his forehead against mine again, my fingers gently pulling the topknot free to let his hair down.

He smirked again and squeezed my upper back, leaving my lips reluctantly to kiss the crown of my head, holding me closer. "I'm only like that because I love you, dummy." He reminded.

I smiled fondly and ran my hand through his brown hair that threatened to go past his shoulders. "I love you too, idiot letch." I quipped quietly.

Souji chuckled again and seemed to smile.

::::::::oOo:::::::::

He seemed to stir on the futon as I was polishing the blade of my _katana_.

"You should be resting," he grumbled sleepily, a shuffling sounding as he was sitting up in bed.

"I got enough sleep last night, I'll be fine." I replied calmly, dragging the cloth down the length of the blade.  
I'd already gotten dressed, wearing my white _kosode_ and navy _hakama_, deciding to leave my hair down.

He groaned as he stretched his arms, a faint pop noise a sign he'd knocked the kinks out from his limbs. "Y'know, you really are a stubborn woman," he mused, his voice sounding husky with sleep.

I smiled and shrugged, admiring the blade. "I'm touched," I returned teasingly.

His hands clasped over mine as I started to polish the blade again, slightly surprising me, before he rested his chin on my head. "Not yet are you," he replied in a croon.

I blushed slightly and smirked, gently moving my head from beneath his chin to look at his half-asleep green stare. "Really, _now_? Y'seem sleepy, though, Souji," I mused coyly, dragging the cloth down the length of the blade again.

He pouted at my coy tone, making me giggle; he smirked softly, handing me the sheath. "I'm perfectly fine," he remarked, watching me sheath the _katana_ before I leaned it against the wall.

I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest. "The hell you are. We pulled an all-nighter with that issue with Niimi..." I began to protest before he leaned forward to kiss me deeply, surprising me.

A soft moan escaped me as he gently pinned me to the wall near my _katana_, one hand on my thigh and the other burying his fingers in my black hair.

"I stand corrected; you're **_five times_** as gorgeous in the morning," he mused against my lips, his voice husky and low, making me shiver again for a whole different reason.

My cheeks warmed as I smiled at his bedhead brown hair and ran my fingers through the locks. "Shut up," I scolded.  
Souji laughed softly and kissed me again, pulling away. "Yes, ma'am," he teased gently.

I rolled my eyes again and pushed his chest, straightening to my feet as he moved away to put his clothes back on. "You're still an idiot," I added as I undid the blue hair-tie wrapped around my wrist and lifted my arms to tie my hair back into a messy bun.

He scoffed and seemed to sniff. "I'm hurt, after I take care of you when you're sick and even offer to sleep with you," he declared dramatically.

I couldn't help the laugh at his antics, turning to kiss him sweetly, holding his face in my hands.  
Souji wrapped his arms around my waist, pouting when I pulled away to smile up at him; he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're so weird sometimes," he mused.

I punched him gently, slipping free of his arms to slip my short sword and _katana_ into the blue sash at my waist.  
"You still love me for it, so I don't see why you complain." I remarked over my shoulder as I slid the door open to greet the morning, turning to see him put his hair back into the topknot.

He rubbed his neck absently, his green eyes playful. "Old habits die hard, princess." He mused, coming forward.

The floor left my feet, making me blink in surprise.

Souji sighed as he carried me over his shoulder down the porch. "Come on, the guys will have eaten everything if we stand around any longer," he mused lightly as he started walking.

I blushed and then groaned, scowling at him. "You're actin' like a caveman," I scolded, resigning to my fate and dropping my arms down his back.

He seemed to grin. "A caveman that cares about his woman's welfare," he said nonchalantly.

I sniffed in annoyance.

He slid the door open to enter the meeting room which also served as the dining room; the chatter in the room went silent as he showed with me over his shoulder.

"Okita-kun, please tell me that's not who I think it is over your shoulder…" Sannan-san began warily.

"Hi, Sannan-san!" I said lightly.

A collective sigh went around the room.

"Good grief, Souji, when the hell will you learn to not take things out of proportion?" Toshi seemed to slap his forehead.

"Well I can't help it if she was still sore from last night," Souji quipped calmly, setting me down on the floor.

I rubbed my neck absently, still blushing a little, ignoring the stares from the three baboons and Saitou, sitting down next to him.  
"He _doesn't_ mean what you **_think_** he means," I added, mentally saying thanks for the meal before I sipped my tea.

Toshi huffed. "Not that I care about your love life, but did your wounds heal?" He asked, perking my ears.

I nodded from around eating a clump of rice. "Yeah, I just needed sleep." I replied.

"Oi, just because Hijikata-san don't care, **we do**!" Shinpachi barked indignantly.

"You '**_care_**' about it and you're _**dead**_, Shinpatsu." Souji warned cattily, sipping his soup and throwing him a dangerous glare.

Heisuke snickered before snatching a chunk of fish from his platter. "Well either way, we're glad you're doin' better, Kawa-chan!" He said lightly.

I blinked before smiling at him. "Thanks, Heisuke," I said, laughing when he and Shinpachi started their usual argument over food.  
Sano rolled his eyes patiently, sighing. "Sometimes I wonder who the bigger kid around here is," he grumbled.

* * *

A/N: _one rat down, one to go.. read on please; i think the end's coming to a close soon._

**_Heisuke_**: yo, **review** Porcelain-chan's fic! it's epically kick-ass! xD

**_Sano_**: /**puts him in a headlock** just review please; thanks a mil~ /**winks**

_**Heisuke**_: g-gah Sano-san! D'x


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _the final chapter! now that Niimi is gone, what will happen to Serizawa? to Ibuki? read on, and enjoy the last chap!_

**disclaimer**: _i don't own Hakuouki; Kawa belongs to me._

* * *

Toshi looked grave. "We'll carry it out tomorrow." He deduced.

I raised a brow. _Tomorrow?_ I wondered.

"Kondou-san, is that acceptable?" He asked him.

Kondou-san nodded. "Yeah." He looked at us.  
"We have received orders from the Aizu Domain. I will take full responsibility for this." He stated.

"I'm counting on you guys! In order for us to move on, this is a path we simply can't skirt around." Toshi chimed in the same dark tone.

Some of the guys nodded.  
Souji glanced at me; I returned the glance and smiled slightly as we shared a nod.

It was about time we ended this.

:::::::::oOo:::::::::

"All of you are acting unusually generous today," Serizawa's low voice spoke up from amidst the different voices in the dining room. "What brought about the change of heart?"

"It ain't right for the vice-commander and commander to constantly be at each other's throats, now is it?" Toshi replied calmly.  
They held each other's stare for at least a minute before the older man backed down and huffed, muttering something about drinking heartily.

I glanced at him a second time before looking down at my food, popping a piece of fish into my mouth and chewing.

It's not like this was going to be the first time we were ordered to kill someone; Niimi wasn't exactly anybody in my book, but he was a high-ranking bastard.

So why was I feeling like I was being kept on my toes about Serizawa's impending death?

"Oi, Kawa-chan, drink up! The _sake_'s great!" Heisuke barked lightly as Shinpachi downed another shot at his side.

I laughed weakly and smiled at him. "I will, you two go ahead." I replied lightly.

Souji was quiet at my right, slightly surprising me; I glanced between him and ever-stoic Saitou, lowering my gaze again.  
Ibuki's berserker blue hair caught my gaze; I glanced at him and felt a slight twinge of remorse at the back of my throat.

Would Toshi ask us to kill him too, if he stuck up for Serizawa?

Poor Ibuki. He's technically still just a kid, he doesn't understand how things work… He doesn't understand that we're being ordered to kill Serizawa.

The night passed with lively chatter from Shinpachi and Heisuke's side of the room, passing by too quickly by my count.

"I suppose I'll be heading back to headquarters." Serizawa spoke, perking my ears.  
"Have you had your fill of _sake_ to drink?" Sannan-san asked at his left.

"Yeah," he replied as he steadily got to his feet.

"In that case, I'll go back as well." Toshi announced, glancing at him before he too stood up.

"Sounds good; c'mon, princess," Souji chimed, standing to his feet.  
I nodded and straightened as well as Sannan-san stood too; I glanced back at Ibuki and Saitou.

"You can stay; take your time and enjoy the meal." Serizawa told Ibuki as he made to get to his feet.

Ibuki looked at him confusedly. "But," he began.

"I envy you for that, Ibuki-kun; Souji and I have to do patrols in the morning," I admitted lightly with a sheepish smile, shrugging innocently as I fell in step beside Souji.

He glanced back at Ibuki and smirked before he slung his arm around my hips possessively, following Serizawa, Toshi and Sannan-san out the door.  
I looked back at Ibuki and smiled a little, turning my gaze forward.

Poor Ibuki.

* * *

Rain beat down on the dark night.

_'Yasakawa-kun, are you sure you're going to be alright to take part in this?' Kondou-san had asked, looking like a concerned father._

I'd waved it off and smiled lightly. 'Of course I'm gonna be alright! I'm not hurt anymore, and I'm okay. Don't worry so much, Kondou-san.' I'd assured him.

Toshi had sighed rather dejectedly. 'I still don't like the idea of allowing you to dirty your hands with something of this magnitude, but I know the animosity you feel towards that man so I'm not going to stop you.' He'd declared, looking at me with hard violet eyes, his hands in the sleeves of his kosode_._

I'd smirked gently and huffed. 'I appreciate that, nii-san. I'm surprised you're willing to treat me like you do the men around here,' I'd quipped.

He'd made a face. 'Up to a certain extent. You are a woman, after all.' He'd remarked with a sniff.  
I'd smiled and rolled my eyes. 'Ah-huh, if you say so.' I'd mused.

"Let's go," Toshi hissed before we sprinted out into the courtyard towards Serizawa's room.

Inoue-san fell back by a tree as was my brother's instructions as I remained at Souji's heels.  
Toshi went to the front door as Sannan-san, Souji and I went to the back; we hesitated for a second before throwing the doors open.

I widened my eyes slightly.

Serizawa stood in the middle of the large room, _katana_ in hand; his gray eyes were for my brother. "I was wondering when you'd come: took you long enough." He growled, a loud clap of thunder resounding in the distance.

Toshi glanced at the dead woman that was sleeping next to where Serizawa was, glaring at him and clenching his teeth as he drew his _katana_ and leveled it.

Souji, Sannan-san and I mirrored him and also drew our swords, glaring at Serizawa; my fingers tightened on the hilt.

"You've gone too far, Serizawa-san. For the sake of the Shinsengumi, you must die." Toshi growled back.

Serizawa scoffed. "You think you can kill me? What a hilarious joke!" He declared.

"This isn't a joke; I would never draw my sword for show or fun. For the Shinsengumi I'll commit any crime… I'll even become an _oni_ from hell!" He snapped, lifting his blade.

He grinned. "Is that right: do you really think you can become an _oni_? You dare make that claim?!" He raised his blade high before swinging it down.

He caught it, glaring up at him; he kept the grin on his face.  
Thunder growled in the distance, barely making much of a threatening noise compared to the clashing blades in the room.

"**Serizawa-san**!" The voice of Ibuki sounded from outside.

"Ibuki-kun," I glanced back to see Inoue-san trying to keep from dashing inside.

"Stop it! Why're you doing this?!" He shouted as he wriggled and tried to get free.

"_Bakkero_! Ibuki, why'd you come here?!" Toshi snarled over his shoulder.

"Please stop; I'm begging you! **He's fighting an illness**!" Ibuki cried as he dragged Inoue-san behind him, trying to get closer.

"**Idiot, stay away**!" I shouted, perking up as Serizawa lunged at Toshi when he thought he wasn't looking. "Nii-san!" I exclaimed.

"So what if he is? Each of us have reached the point where there's no going back!" Toshi snapped at him from keeping his strength against Serizawa's much larger form; he knocked him away, grunting and slicing at his left arm, blood flying.

Serizawa looked at his bleeding wrist. "Stupid mongrel! You're such a handful." He growled, gripping something in his left hand.

I widened my eyes to see it was a small vial of Ochimizu.  
"**NO**!" I shouted as he drank the potion, tossing the bottle out into the courtyard; I gripped my _katana_ and glared at him, clenching my teeth.

"This's gonna be a real hassle now," Souji growled as Toshi lifted his _katana_.

Serizawa laughed as his hair became white and his eyes turned a flaming red; he stepped closer to Toshi and Souji. "Aren't you gonna attack? Then I will go ahead and initiate the attack myself!" He thundered as he swung his _katana_ at Toshi, forcing him to fly back.

"Toshi!" I barked as I ran to his side, grabbing his arm; he caught my wrist, helping himself up.

"I'm alright," he declared, his violet eyes clashing with my gray.

I nodded, perking up as Souji flew at him; he slammed a fist into his gut, sending him flying back and onto the wet ground. "Souji!" I barked, grunting and drawing my short sword as I lunged at Serizawa.

He caught my blade, forcing me back; I skidded back, glaring up at him before snarling and slamming a foot into his right arm.

"**Damn whore**!" He snarled as he released Ibuki of his left hand and yanked on my leg, tossing me away into the ground as I yelped.  
Rain beat down on me as I grunted and shakily got to my feet, panting before I sprinted at him; my short sword stabbed into his back.

"You think that can kill me?!" Serizawa thundered as he yanked on my scruff and held my throat in his hand.

I coughed and spluttered, trying to wriggle free. "C-cheap old **DOG**!" I snarled, my right fist swinging and decking him across the face.

It didn't do much, much to my disappointment; he only cocked his head and glared at me with beady red eyes, his grip tightening on my windpipe.

"**_GET AWAY FROM HER_**_!_"

A blur of red and purple crashed into Serizawa, forcing him to let me go and fall back, skidding into the wet ground; I fell on my back, rolling to my side as I coughed and hacked, panting as the air returned to my lungs.

"Kawa," a hand was placed on my back; I blearily looked up to meet a pair of green eyes.

"Souji," I said in relief, coughing a little before he hooked his hand under my right arm and helped me to my feet; the sound of blades clashing rang in the air as he handed me my short sword.

"You dropped this." He mused, smirking slightly at me; I nodded and smiled at him.  
I sheathed the short sword as he and Sannan-san flew at Serizawa; he knocked both of them away, turning on my brother as they clashed.

"Toshi," I began, looking down at my _katana_ and thinking back to that night where Serizawa had yelled at us both, how Toshi had stopped him from slapping me.

I sprinted past Souji as he tried to get up.

"Kawa, no!" Souji barked as he fell in step after me; his _katana_ stabbed into Serizawa's right arm as I snarled and swung my blade.  
Toshi's blade stabbed his heart as mine stabbed through his back to his belly, blood staining the blades.

"This is for the best… well done…" Serizawa growled softly; Toshi yanked his blade out.

Souji pulled me and my _katana_ out of the way as the behemoth Fury fell back.  
I panted softly, grunting and sinking to my knees.

"Kawa," Toshi began as Souji kneeled next to me, his hands on my shoulders.

I smiled tiredly at him. "I'm alright." I assured them both, glancing at my brother as he made to come closer.

Souji nodded and smirked gently in return. "Good, I was afraid I'd hafta kill Hijikata-san fer worryin' ya," he mused.  
I chuckled and saw my brother smile wryly at his words. "Not today, love," I said with a shake of my head.

It was over.

* * *

I scowled slightly over at him.  
I didn't like staying behind.

"I doubt he knows you sent the boys to kill him," I mused as he was busy writing something.

"Regardless, Serizawa committed suicide, so as his attendant, Ibuki-kun would've been forced to do the same." He replied.

I folded my arms over my chest, looking at the amber light from his lantern. "I'm glad this is over, though. The thing with Serizawa." I said.  
He sighed quietly and nodded. "I think we all are." He mused.

I nodded, smiling at him. "Nii-san," I began.

"What is it?" He wondered.

I looked at the lantern again. "Since I'm a woman, are you ever gonna put me in a squad?" I wondered.

Toshi glanced at me and then looked down at the paper. "If I remember correctly, our father's last wish was that I make sure you stay alive. It's not as though I don't acknowledge your skill with a blade, I just don't want to have to dishonor father by letting you get killed during a patrol or in combat." He answered.

I blinked. "So that's a 'no'." I guessed.

He nodded. "That's a 'no'." He replied.

I opened my mouth to complain but then thought against it and closed my mouth, sighing and folding my arms behind my head. "Forget I asked," I muttered.

Toshi glanced at me and smirked a little. "I will admit though, your skill with a blade is very good for a woman of only twenty years old." He mused, perking my ears.

I looked at him with one open eye before smiling, looking away. "Don't forget my slapping technique," I replied lightly.

He made a face similar to a pout. "I told you before, that was a **fluke**." He defended.

I laughed softly. "Whatever, you didn't see it coming. Just admit it: the great Hijikata Toshizou got bitch-slapped by his beloved twenty year old sister." I sighed nonchalantly.

Toshi huffed and scowled at the paper. "You're so impossible," he growled.  
I giggled and winked. "I wouldn't be related to ya if I wasn't," I remarked.

He scoffed.

:::::::oOo::::::::

"What's with the face?" He wondered as I waited for him near the door.

I blinked. "What face?" I quipped, elbowing him as we set out to go patrolling.  
He smirked and poked my forehead. "That face." He said.

I pouted and huffed. "None of your business," I remarked.

Souji rolled his eyes and sighed, his left hand grasping my right; I blinked and looked down at our hands, smiling softly.  
I squeezed his fingers gently, looking at the flag we carried as we hit the main street.

The flag that had the word '_Truth_' scrawled across it.

I smiled again.

* * *

A/N: _and so, this draws to a close. i didn't expect it to be over within only ten chapters, i dunno why i thought it would end in twelve.. well anyway, thanks for reading! and if you haven't been listening to the guys' comments..._ **REVIEW** _please. thanks~ /bows_


End file.
